The Shidoki
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala...of course! ObiWan deals with raising and training his padawan, and experiences great difficulty when it comes time for them to participate in an ancient Jedi Tradition. Keep in mind that this is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SHIDOKI**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Padawan, please sit down." 

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched with repressed amusement as his young teenage padawan, Anakin Skywalker stalked about the modest-sized common room they shared.

"But you didn't hear them, Master! They weren't just poking fun at me, you know. They were saying things about you too!"

Obi-Wan was struggling to conceal a small grin as his fourteen-year-old student blushed deeply before finally taking a seat next to him on sofa. He commenced to clean the blood that had now dried upon his padawan's lip. Mustering up his most masterly tone, he proceeded to gently admonish the young man.

"I have spoken with you before about fighting in the Temple."

"But Master! They said that you….." Anakin blushed again as he recalled the exact words that the older Jedi padawan's had thrown in his face. "You wouldn't actually set me up with a….."

Obi-Wan interrupted him before he could speak further. "It doesn't matter what they said. You must learn to control your emotions, padawan. Anger and aggression -- these lead to the Dark Side. You have to learn to find your center and send your emotions into the Force."

Anakin mumbled something that was not quite audible to Obi-Wan.

"Excuse me?" His Master replied.

The youth cocked his head and his eyes quickly looked upward. "You just don't understand, Master. When you were young, I bet the other padawan's didn't tease you."

"Quite the contrary. There was one in particular who most certainly did."

"Really? Ow, Master!"

"Sorry." Obi-Wan eased his pressure on applying an antiseptic cream into the cut over Anakin's eyebrow. "There was one padawan in particular who consistently harrassed me."

"Who?" The young man impatiently queried.

"Names are not necessary, Anakin. Let me just say that I gave in to my aggression at one point and it almost cost me my apprenticeship."

At the surprised look on his young charge's face, Obi-Wan gazed at him sternly. "And the same thing could happen to you. You must learn to govern your passions, or they will undo you."

"Yes, Master." Anakin dutifully replied while Obi-Wan applied a small bandage to his head.

The youth squinted in discomfort but was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts, until finally looking up to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. "Master? What is a Shidoki?"

The question caught Obi-Wan off-guard and he chewed his lip as he put away the first aid supplies. He wasn't prepared to have this discussion with his padawan yet. Maybe in a couple of years. However, things weren't the same as they used to be in the Temple. The padawans nowadays seemed to grow up so fast.

Very well, the Jedi decided. If Anakin's agemates were already discussing it, perhaps it was time to teach him about this particular Jedi tradition.

"Follow me, Anakin."

The young man rose and accompanied his Master to the vast assortment of paper books that he had collected over the years, many of which were from Master Qui-Gon's personal collection, having been passed down to Obi-Wan. From up on the very top shelf, Obi-Wan levitated a book down to within his reach, blew the dust off the cover and handed it to Anakin.

The gold inscripted title on the book revealed that the information inside would answer his questions.

"The Shidoki: A Jedi Master Intermediation." Anakin read aloud.

He then looked up at his Master with a skeptical eye. Obi-Wan knew the look quite well. It was the one he received every time that he recommended something for Anakin to read that wasn't about astromechanics or speederbike racing.

"Just read it." Obi-Wan advised, and then shook his head in a comical gesture as he watched his padawan once again roll his eyes and go to his room with the thick book slapping against his thigh.

Perhaps he should have taken the time to explain the tradition to Anakin himself, but lately, the boy had a tendency to become easily distracted and Obi-Wan often wondered if sometimes he was even listening to him.

"_Typical behavior for a teenage padawan,this is. Torment your Master, the same did you."_ Master Yoda had told him just last week, and Obi-Wan chuckled as he remembered the conversation.

Upon taking Anakin as his padawan just five years ago, Obi-Wan had called upon Yoda for extensive counsel and advice. He had much too young to take on a padawan, having just been knighted himself, but he had made a promise to his own Master to train the boy, and train him, he would. Although, sometimes it seemed like an up-hill battle.

_Surely, I wasn't this hard-headed._ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he tidied up the common room, picking up pieces of machinery that Anakin had disassembled and scattered about the place, but Master Yoda's words came back to him yet again.

_"For many years, trained Jedi I have. Helped Jedi Masters train their padawans too. Qui-Gon, no exception he was. Neither, will you be."_

As usual, Master Yoda was right. And now with Anakin questioning the tradition of the Shidoki, Obi-Wan knew that he would be relying on the ancient Jedi Master's advice once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Why thank you, Madame Sor'tya. Yes, he is a fine padawan." Obi-Wan agreed before bowing respectfully to the planet dignitary, noting the curious glance of an approaching Anakin.

The 16-year-old young man handed the glass of wine he had retrieved for his Master and sipped on his own cup of iced cha. "What was that all about?" He asked Obi-Wan as they both watched the Devaronian governor move away through the crowd.

"Nothing of importance." Obi-Wan replied candidly.

"Master." The Jedi padawan persisted. "I know you were talking about me."

"Eavesdropping again padawan?" Obi-Wan teased as he took another sip of the emerald green liquid.

"No, I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to overhear the last few words." Anakin waited, not entirely patiently, for a response. "Well?"

His Master sighed heavily. "Master Sor'tya was merely pointing out your many fine…uhm…assets."

Anakin's master had so rarely teased him over the years that the young man could not quite read the features of the older Jedi.

"Madame Sor'tya?" He gulped. "Why? What did she say?" His words came out in rapid succession.

"It appears, padawan," Obi-Wan responded, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder while adding a wink to the gesture, "that her daughter is eligible…and interested."

Obi-Wan's lip quivered as he fought to hide his threatening grin in response to the look of total disgust on his padawan's face.

Anakin peered through the crowd before finally resting on the hunchbacked form of Tally Sor'tya, the daughter of the reigning Governor. Without that prior knowledge however, Anakin seriously doubted that he would have been able to tell if Tally was male or female, based upon appearance alone. A thick coat of spotted fur covered every visible aspect of her body. He looked back to the Jedi Master, knowing that the face he made revealed his horror of the possible implications of Obi-Wan's comment.

"Master….you wouldn't." He gushed in disgust.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan feigned innocently as he and Anakin slowly skirted the crowd who had gathered for the post-negotiation celebration. "Her mother is an important political figure on this planet, and Tally has…a great personality. Just think about coming back home from all of those missions, Anakin. A female like that would be the kind of mate who could warm up a man even after a mission to the Hoth System."

Looking at his padawan's face after this comment, Obi-Wan could not help but laugh. If he had informed Anakin that he was to be bonded to a Hutt, his face couldn't have displayed a more sour expression.

"Master, please be serious!"

The older Jedi comforted his young charge with an arm about his shoulders as they exited the building.

"Don't worry Anakin." He responded seriously. "The Force will guide me when it comes time to find you a bondmatch. And besides, we still have three more years until your Shidoki ceremony. That's plenty of time for me to find you a suitable spouse."

"Well, just make sure the Force provides someone who is a little less…hairy, Master." Anakin deadpanned, to which Obi-Wan chuckled in reply.

"I'll do my best, Anakin." He promised.

As they made their way back to their quarters to prepare for departure, Obi-Wan became slightly apprehensive. Three years did seem like a long time, but then the last time he had mentioned the Shidoki to his padawan, it had been five years until the ceremony. And at that time, five years too seemed like a long time.

The years were passing quickly and as a Jedi Master, he was ashamed to admit that he was procrastinating in his duties – at least when it came to this particular one.

The problem was, that he honestly couldn't think of anyone good enough to bondmatch with his padawan. Anakin was the Chosen One, so who could possibly be worthy?

"_The Force, guide you in all things, it will."_ Yoda's voice replayed in his head.

Had the Force guided his own Master in this? Or had Obi-Wan just been lucky?

"_There's no such thing as luck."_

It was Qui-Gon's voice now that he heard from his memories. True, when his Master had informed him at the age of fourteen that his bondmatch for the Shidoki was a young padawan he knew by the name of Siri, he had at first been appalled. The young girl was arrogant and rude, and ever since their first meeting, she had striven to beat him at every lightsaber match that they had fought. And a few times, she actually had done it.

Less than a year later though, the council had sent he and Qui-Gon on two subsequent missions together with Siri and her own Master, Adi Gallia, and they quickly became good friends. Such good friends in fact, that a year before his own Shidoki ceremony, Obi-Wan realized that he was in love with her. He had never felt more alive and complete in the Force.

But then his entire universe collapsed when Siri was killed during a dangerous mission in the Outer Rim.

It was the darkest moment of his life and Obi-Wan couldn't understand the reasoning behind the Force for it to have happened. Eventually however, he cast aside his despair and began to heal, but in the process, had resolved to remain single.

The Force only provided for the Shidoki once in a Jedi's life. At least that was what he had been told.

So, he devoted himself to becoming the best knight he could be, and then to become the best Jedi Master the Order had ever witnessed. But his worries for his own padawan were now creating havoc with that goal.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought, he was relying too much on his own beliefs and opinions when it came to a bondmatch for Anakin.

Extensive meditation on the subject would be necessary before it was too late. If he was going to be able to provide his padawan with a suitable and worthwhile mate for his upcoming Shidoki ceremony, then the Force was simply going to have lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Obi-Wan walked a little slower than usual, keeping tempo with the much-esteemed Jedi Master Yoda who walked beside him.

They had just finished receiving a report from the Supreme Chancellor regarding pirate activity just within Republic borders and Chancellor Palpatine had requested Jedi intervention. Several of the Jedi had attended the meeting, and it was decided that Allie Stass and her padawan would be assigned the mission.

Once reaching the circular inner hall of the senate building, Yoda stopped and turned to gaze up at the taller Jedi.

"Quiet you are, Obi-Wan. Much on your mind, I sense you have."

"It's nothing, Master." Obi-Wan replied, anxious to keep moving, as his nerves the past few days were wearing thin.

"See through you, I can." The wizened Jedi croaked. "Worried about your padawan, you are."

Obi-Wan acquiesced with a groan and moved to take a seat on one of the long benches that lined the hallway. Yoda followed him.

"Anakin's Shidoki Preliminary Ceremony is in three months, Master, and the Force has yet to provide a suitable mate."

"Hmm." The diminutive Master replied, which Obi-Wan recognized as his way of stalling while he consulted the Force. "Perhaps trying too hard, you are."

"Or perhaps the entire thing is unnecessary." Obi-Wan blurted out before he could stop the words, his frustration getting the best of him. He winced in anticipation of what he knew was coming and was not disappointed when Yoda's gimerstick struck his shin.

"For eight-hundred years the Shidoki Ceremony has occurred. Every Jedi, a mate they need. Lonely on missions they become. Loneliness leads to the Dark Side. Know this you do, although padawan you have. But knights who do not have students, someone to come back to, they need. Helps stabilize them in the Force, it does. Important also for the future of the Jedi, it is. Such bonds provides padawans strong in the Force. Almost all children born of Shidoki bondmatches, Force-sensitive they are."

"I know…I know." Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his hand. "It's just been a lot more difficult that I thought it would be. Anakin came to the temple at such a late time. All the other padawans his age had already been bondmatched since the creche, it seemed. And the missions we have been assigned to have been to mostly non-humanoid civilizations."

"A problem mating with a non-human, young Anakin has?" Yoda asked with such naivety that Obi-Wan almost let out a snort. But instead, he looked curiously at the smaller Jedi, actually unsure whether Yoda was serious or not.

"I think he prefers humans, Master."

"Hmmm." Yoda replied once while Obi-Wan awaited the results of his introspection.

And waited.

Hefinally chose to speak out of turn.

"Master, if you don't mind, can we continue this discussion back at the Temple?"

"Patience, a Jedi must have."

Obi-Wan performed a perfect imitation of his young charge at that moment whenhis eyes flew up to study the details of the hallway ceiling trim and tile just before the Force tugged at him – hard. He glanced first down to the esteemed Master sitting peacefully and serenely beside him, and then down the hallway to see a young woman dressed in an elaborate dark gown, followed by a similar-appearing female, although not as regally dressed. He recognized the young woman right away and rose to greet her.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." She beat him to his greeting, and shook his hand warmly between both of her own, a bright smile lighting her face. "It is so good seeing you. I was just saying to Dormé the other day – I wonder what Obi-Wan has been up to?"

"Senator Amidala, a pleasure it is seeing you as well." He returned her smile warmly.

"And Master Yoda, it is good to see you too."

"Senator." Yoda bowed politely and then returned to the bench to give the younger people some privacy.

"And please, call me Padmé, Obi-Wan. We've known each other too long not to be on a first-name basis."

"Of course, Padmé." Obi-Wan's smile widened even more as he returned the young woman's warm gaze.

A somewhat uncomfortable silence passed between them before Dormé leaned forward to whisper something into the senator's ear, at which point Padmé grinned back toward the Jedi Knight standing before her.

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend to." She once more held out her hand, which Obi-Wan immediately grasped and held firmly. "It was really nice seeing you again." And then she began to move away.

Once again, Obi-Wan felt an urging from the Force, and with only a slight hesitation, he called out to the young woman. "Senator. I mean, Padmé."

Both women stopped and turned to gaze once more at the Jedi.

"If you wouldn't mind." Obi-Wan drew a deep breath. "I would like to come to your apartment to see you again sometime."

A hint of surprise flashed behind the dark brown eyes before a smile lit them. "That would lovely, Obi-Wan."

"And also if you wouldn't mind, I would like to bring my padawan along. Anakin's been dying to see you again."

"Anakin." The small grin she had been displaying broke out into a large smile. "I would like to see him again too. When should I expect you?"

"Tomorrow night, if you are free About seventeenth hour?"

"That would be perfect. I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

He then watched the young woman stroll down the long corridor, immediately followed by her assistant.

His attention was suddenly caught by a tsk-tsk sound coming from the bench where Master Yoda still sat.

"Worry wastes much energy, it does. Trust in the Force, you should. That young senator, provided an answer to your problem, she has."

Obi-Wan searched the Force for confirmation of what Yoda had said and then turned back around to catch another glimpse of the retreating figure of Padmé Amidala.

"I believe she has." He agreed in a whisper before she moved out of his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I'm not sure I understand, mi'lady. If this is a date and the Jedi wanted to see you, then why is he dragging along his apprentice?" Dormé questioned while she arranged her employer's long dark hair into an intricate jeweled headpiece, allowing the long curls to dangle loosely across her shoulders.

"He was just being polite, Dormé. You know Jedi Masters and their padawans. They're practically inseparable."

"Should make for an interesting honeymoon."

Padmé caught sight of Dormé's smirk in the mirror. "Ha, ha. It won't be like that at all. You just wait and see." She argued back. "He's interested, I'm telling you! Didn't you notice the way he blushed in the hallway? And then got really quiet. That's not like the Obi-Wan Kenobi we know at all. Admit it."

"That's true." Dormé agreed. "Back on Naboo, you two would stay up until dawn although you never did tell me what you talked about."

A small smile appeared on Padmé's face as she recalled the events on Naboo. It seemed like a lifetime ago. What had they discussed? Mostly the death of his Master, she remembered, and how that would affect Obi-Wan's life. They had also talked some about Anakin, and his new responsibilities of training a padawan.

"We just talked, Dormé. Like friends do."

But in Padmé's mind, they had become much closer than mere friends. During the short time that Obi-Wan had stayed on Naboo following Qui-Gon's funeral, she had definitely felt the development of something much stronger than friendship. However, life interfered - hers and his - and knowing a separation was imminent, she didn't pursue a relationship.

And then there was also the age problem. She was only fifteen at the time, but mature enough to realize that her feelings would have to wait. If they were meant to be, then someday, fate would bring them together again.

Well, it seemed that fate had finally caught up with her, and she was excited beyond measure.

"Are you sure everything is ready?" She asked as Dormé finished applying the final touches to her make-up.

"Yes, mi'lady." Dormé answered the same question for the third time. "The food is in the warming unit, the candles are lit. All I need to do is dim the lights and begin the music."

"Great." Padmé then stood up and turned to face her friend. "How do I look?"

"Fit for a queen…or in your case – a Jedi Knight." The young assistant winked before leaving the room to finish up the small tasks for the evening.

As Padmé turned to follow, the chime to her apartment rang out and her heart skipped a beat.

Earlier that evening, the Jedi Master was having a similar conversation with his young padawan.

"Tell me again why you are dragging me along on this date of yours, Master?" Anakin straightened his inner tunics as he leaned his head to look past his doorway, across the common room, and into the open door of his Master's bedroom.

"It's not a date, Anakin." The Knight answered back. "Padmé and I are just friends. I would have thought that you would have been excited to see her. And besides, we're not seeing her for me. This is for you."

Obi-Wan waited in silence as he could hear the slowly approaching footsteps of his apprentice and then glanced to his doorway to see Anakin's face revealing a slow but steady awareness.

"You're setting me up again, aren't you Master." There was no trace of a smile with the statement.

"Anakin. It's my duty as your Master to provide you with a bondmatch for your Shidoki Ceremony, which – let me remind you, begins in three months! It's not like we've had much success so far." Obi-Wan turned back to the mirror to continue trimming his short beard.

"And just whose fault would that be? If I recall correctly, the last bondmatch you tried toset me up with had a tail."

"She was highly intelligent, padawan."

"And a glass eye."

"She was a wonderful cook."

"And one leg." Anakin continued.

"You're just too picky, Anakin." Obi-Wan pointed his trimmer toward the young man and then broke out in a smile. "Don't worry, padawan. I have a good feeling about tonight. The Force clearly told me that she was the one. And besides, you already know her, so you should be able to relax and enjoy yourself."

Obi-Wan put the toiletries away, brushed off his tunics, amd then walked over to pick up his dark brown cloak.

"Master!" his young charge pleaded as he stood in the doorway. "That was ten years ago. I was nine years old at the time. I hardly remember her."

"Well, then you're just going to have to trust your old Master." Obi-Wan teased as he ushered Anakin through the doorway and toward the exit. "All of her body parts are intact and appear to be fully functional."

He paused at Anakin's snort.

"She's as beautiful as ever, padawan. You'll be happy with her. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Stop fidgeting, Master. You're making me nervous."

"You should be nervous, padawan. You are meeting your future bondmatch!" Obi-Wan replied as he continued to smooth down the front of Anakin's tunics as they rode together in the turbolift that was taking them up to Padmé Amidala's apartment.

"I think you're nervous enough for the both of us." Anakin replied as he playfully slapped away Obi-Wan's hand. "You are acting as if it was _your_ bondmatch, not mine."

"Aren't you the least bit apprehensive, padawan?"

Anakin silently studied his mind for a moment and then let a simple. "Nope."

"Youth." Grumbled his Master in reply.

The turbolift came to a sudden halt and Obi-Wan breathed in deeply and let the breath out slowly to calm his nerves. "Here we are, Anakin. Try to be on your best behavior."

Obi-Wan stepped out of the lift and into the hallway leading to Padmé's doorway, with Anakin following closely behind. "And stop rolling your eyes at me."

"Yes, Master." His apprentice mumbled dutifully.

Obi-Wan rang the chime and waited for just a moment before the durasteel door quietly hissed open, revealing their host waiting to greet them. He immediately took in the figure before him from toes to top, his eyes widening in appreciation as they traveled upward. From the delicate shoes on her feet to the petite body covered in shimmering lilac, she was the epitome of beauty. Her smile was as glittering as the dress she wore, and almost as much as the eyes that met his. She wasobviously happy to see them.

Finally, Obi-Wan thought, the Force had led him correctly.

"Padmé Amidala," he began the formal introduction. "you remember my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, of course," Padmé's eyes hesistantly swept from Obi-Wan to the slightly taller apprentice who smiled in return and bowed slightly. "Anakin. It's been a long time. You sure have grown!"

"So have you." And then the youth's eyes glanced over the young woman's head to view the various food choices displayed on the dining table. "Hey! Is that Torruvian pudding? I love Torruvian pudding!"

And with a look of complete disbelief on his face, Obi-Wan was helpless to watch as his apprentice brushed past them both, tossed his cloak over the end of a chair, and proceeded to the dining table to fill a plate.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered to Padmé.

"It's okay." She laughed. "I have an eighteen-year-old cousin who could eat the south end of a northbound bantha when he's hungry enough. I honestly don't know how you manage to keep enough food in your quarters."

"It's difficult sometimes." Obi-Wan teased in return as they watched Anakin continuing to fill his plate.

"We might as well join him." She motioned to one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Or else there might not be anything left." Obi-Wan instead offered for Padmé to take a chair, which he generously pulled out for her before taking one for himself. He looked disappointedly toward Anakin who had already begun reaching for second helpings.

He began to place some of the food items on his own plate, keeping a worried eye on his apprentice and their host.

"The table looks lovely, Padmé." He offered genuinely.

She had apparently gone to a lot of trouble for their visit. The food was prepared attractively, surrounded by numerous burning candles and delicate flower arrangements. The place setting before him could compete with any of the palaces he had visited during his missions.

"Thank you." Padmé returned before taking notice of the young man seated on the other side of the table. "Anakin, what have you been up to? It's been what -- ten years since I saw you last?"

Anakin cleared his throat and to Obi-Wan's relief, finished chewing what he had in his mouth before answering her question. " Just hanging out with my Master, doing Jedi stuff." Was his short reply, to which Obi-Wan cringed in his boots.

What was the boy doing? He had taught him better diplomacy than this!

"Jedi stuff." Padmé repeated with a small smirk. "And what exactly does that entail?"

"Well, " Anakin thought for a moment, clearing something lodged between his teeth with his tongue. "We just got back from a settling a conflict on one of the colonies. Which reminds me. Master, do you think we could stop by the Aratech Shop on the way back to the Temple and see if they have my turbine VTOL converter in yet?"

Noting the look of irritation on his Master's face, and realizing for some reason, he wasn't going to get an answer, Anakin turned his attention back to Padmé. "While we were on the Dothumas Colony, I bought this sweet speederbike frame, for next to nothing! I'm rebuilding it."

A piece of nerf roast went into his mouth as he spoke.

"The frame is in near perfect condition, and all I really need is the 73-Z engine block and the repulsor mechanism. But those are pretty easy to come by. I had to order the turbine converter a few weeks ago. It took almost all the credits I had saved, but by the time I get it finished, it will be a honey of a bike. Maybe sometime you can go with me for a ride."

Anakin paused, looking in confusion at his Master, who had not eaten a bite during his story and was continuing to stare at him, his eyes revealing what possibly could be anger, but Anakin was not sure. He then turned back to Padmé, who had propped her chin in her hand and was looking at him with a small smile on her face. Glancing down to her plate, his eyes came back up quickly. "Are you going to eat that?"

The rest of dinner passed pretty much the same way. Anakin informed Padmé of the best places in Coruscant to pick up hovercraft spare parts, while Obi-Wan nibbled at his food, apparently at a loss for words as well as an appetite.

When Obi-Wan finally did manage to get over theshocking lack of decorum his padawan was displaying, he was surprised to notice that Padmé didn't seem to mind the young man's topics of conversation. In fact, she appeared quite amused, and even managed to ask him relevant questions from time to time.

After dinner was completed, they rose to leave. Upon reaching the door, Anakin managed to offer a quick thank-you for the meal before Obi-Wan grabbed his elbow rather forcefully.

"Padawan, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Miss Amidala alone for a minute. I'll meet you downstairs." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Something in his Master's eyes told Anakin that now would not be a good time to argue, so he said his goodbye to the young woman and hurried to the lift.

Obi-Wan sent his frustrations quickly into the Force and turned to smile at the young woman standing next to him.

"I feel I must apologize for Anakin's behavior." He began, but was cut short with a wave of her small hand.

"Don't worry about it. I thought he was charming. He's definitely…energetic."

"That is most definite." Obi-Wan smiled in agreement.

Padmé watched with concern as Obi-Wan's smile disappeared and a look of concentration crept over his face. Whatever he was about to say, was going to be much more serious.

"Padmé. Whether you realize it or not, Anakin and I came to your apartment for a reason tonight." The Jedi Master once again paused. "I'm not exactly sure how to proceed with this, so I'm just going to come right out with it."

"Okay." Padmé consoled him as it was obvious Obi-Wan was having trouble saying what was on his mind.

Taking another deep breath, Obi-Wan hurried on, before he lost his nerve.

"As Anakin's Jedi Master, it is my responsibility to provide a bondmatch for his upcoming Shidoki Ceremony. I have been searching for a while now without much success, but yesterday when I saw you in the hallway, the Force spoke to me and told me that you were the one. I am here to request that you consider being a part of Anakin's Shidoki. The preliminary ceremony is next month with the final ceremony in three more months. That gives you four months to develop your relationship and prepare for the actual Shidoki bonding. If you will agree, that is."

Obi-Wan let out a quick breath and his shoulders visibly relaxed while he awaited Padmé's reply.

Padmé had heard the words bondmatch and Shidoki, and the rest of Obi-Wan's long speech had basically been lost in the focus of her lack of knowledge of those two terms. But she definitely knew what the words 'relationship' and 'bonding' meant, and those words alone made her nervous.

So, Obi-Wan wasn't here for himself. This wasn't a date – at least not with him. He was here to set her up with his apprentice!

She knew she should say something, but what? The truth was, she was too dumbfounded to think, much less speak. The word Shidoki kept replaying over and over like a broken holomessage in her head.

In a fog, she heard herself say, "Give me some time to think about it." Saw Obi-Wan's smile of acceptance and watched him leave.

As awareness began to creep back upon her, Padmé turned back toward the apartment sleeping quarters and screamed. "Dormé!"

Dormé was immediately at her side. "What's wrong, Mi'lady?"

"Wha…Wha…." Padmé stammered. "What in the hell is a Shidoki?"

"I'm not sure, " Dormé replied. "But it doesn't sound very appealing."

Together, the two women spent the next hour searching the HoloNet for information about the Shidoki. When Padmé powered down the computer and leaned back to rub her neck, she didn't feel any better that she had before.

"What am I going to do?" She looked miserably at her friend.

Dormé chewed the inside of her mouth for a moment. "As I see it, you have two choices. You can refuse this Shidoki thing and not get to see Obi-Wan, as he seems determined to find a partner for his apprentice and therefore won't have time to spend with you."

The young woman's eyes squinted as an ingenious idea apparently came to her. "Or, you can agree to participate in the Shidoki and spend as much time with Obi-Wan as you like."

"Agree to it? Dormé, you're crazy." Padmé rose quickly and walked across the room to throw herself down upon the couch.

"Now, listen to me!" The young assistant followed. "According to the information we read, a Shidoki Master is required to chaperone his apprentice until the final ceremony. That means, whenever you and Anakin are together, Obi-Wan has to be there too. If you look at it this way, for the next four months, you will be spending an awful lot of time with the man you truly want, and perhaps along the way you can convince him that he wants you too."

Padmé appeared to be thinking over Dormé's suggestion before her hands came up to aggressively rub at her temples in an attempt to ease away the headache that had begun to form there.

"You're right. What choice do I have?" She gloomily admitted. "At least I'll get to see Obi-Wan." Her eyebrows furrowed abruptly as another thought hit her. "But what happens if Anakin falls in love with me? What am I supposed to do then? Just break his heart?"

"From what you've told me, that boy is in love with two things – one, being a Jedi, and two, speederbikes. I don't think there's a chance he's going to fall in love with you. It seems to me that he is simply going along with ancient tradition, in order to please his Master."

"Maybe you're right." Padmé sat up next to her friend.

"I hope you're right." She corrected.

"You'd **better** be right!" She threatened as she once more commenced to rubbing her head to ease away the headache that now had escalated to a full-blown migraine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The return trip aboard the small public transport passed by without conversation between the two Jedi. Obi-Wan held his tongue as well through the hallways of the Jedi Temple until finally arriving at his and Anakin's quarters.

Hands on his hips, facing the window in the common room, Anakin knew his Master was upset, although he wasn't quite why. He hung their two cloaks up on the hook by the door and waited while Obi-Wan struggled for his serenity. Finally, the Jedi Master began speaking quietly.

"Anakin. Are you trying to sabotage everything?"

"What do mean, Master?"

Obi-Wan turned to stare incredulously at the young man.

"You've got to be kidding! Your manners this evening were absolutely appalling! You've never acted that way on any of the missions we have been on before. What possessed you to act that way tonight?"

"I was just being myself, Master." The apprentice retaliated as he sat heavily down in the closest chair. "If I can't be myself around my own future mate, then how can I expect her to love me?"

Obi-Wan regarded Anakin with a much calmer demeanor. What he had said made sense, but time was growing short. There was too much at stake to take any chances.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan moved to sit across from the younger man. "Let's concentrate on initiating your relationship. There will be time enough to be _yourself_ after the preliminary ceremony."

His apprentice dropped his gaze momentarily as he contemplated Obi-Wan's words.

"In the meantime, I want you to at least try and use some of the diplomatic skills you have been taught."

With a look of hesitant resolution, Anakin lifted his eyes back up to meet his Master's, sighing heavily. "I'll try, Master."

Obi-Wan reached across and patted the youth's knee before rising to his feet.

"Since we are running out of time, we are going to have to double our efforts in establishing your bond before the ceremony. In order to do that, we have to spend a lot of time with Senator Amidala."

"But Master, I thought the bond was established during the actual ceremony, not before."

"The Force should have already begun creating a bond whether you realize it or not, padawan. During the three-month courtship is when the bond between you intensifies. During that time, you will begin to experience strong emotions, feelings, and….desires that you haven't experienced before."

Intrigued now, Anakin leaned forward in his seat as his Master spoke. "Is that what happened with you, Master?"

Obi-Wan's face grew pensive as he tapped into a long-forgotten memory. "To an extent, though not as strong as other's have been reported to be. Everybody's Shidoki bonding is different. But don't worry, the Force will determine the strength of the bond as well as the recipients."

Anakin shook his head slightly in confusion. "I thought you said the Force already told you Padmé was the recipient."

"It did." Obi-Wan tried to explain, although the exact workings of the Force in this type of situation was unclear to most Jedi Masters, with the exception of Master Yoda. But, Master Yoda had been present in the hallway when the Force revealed Padmé to him, and Yoda himself had confirmed that she was the answer to his problem. Obi-Wan was therefore convinced that they were on the right track.

"But," he continued, "that doesn't necessarily mean she is the correct bondmatch for you. That is what the Shidoki Final Ceremony is for."

"I know." Anakin interrupted. "It reveals the bondmatch to all those who are present as witnesses. I learned that in the manual you forced me to read."

"You needed to read it, padawan, in order to understand what the ceremony is all about. This is a life-changing event, Anakin. Once the Force reveals the bondmatch during the final ceremony, there is no going back. You'll present your bondmatch her half of the Shidoki medallion and if a true match has been made, when brought together, the medallion will put forth a light. The brighter the light, the stronger the bond."

Obi-Wan walked over to the tall book-laden shelves in the corner of the room and retrieved a carved wooden box, its interior lined in red velvet. From inside, he withdrew two crescent-shaped silver medallions, each carved with the shape of a bird's wing, half a sword vertically on each edge, offset with a large crystal in each hilt. The medallions hung from silver chains, one slightly more delicate than the other.

Anakin had risen to move to Obi-Wan's side to view the symbols of the Shidoki bond.

"During the ceremony, the light will emanate from within the crystal when the two halves are joined together, right Master?"

"That's right," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "I was told that when Qui-Gon and Knight Tahl participated in their Shidoki Ceremony, the light was almost bright enough for her to actually see."

Anakin looked confused for an instant.

"She was blind, padawan, but was one of the greatest knights of the order. Qui-Gon loved her very much."

Obi-Wan put the medallions back into the box and placed it back up on the shelf. He then placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"We need to get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. I'm going to see if Padmé would be willing to meet us again for dinner. How do you feel about dancing, padawan?"

"Dancing's fine, Master." Anakin said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, but the truth was, he had hoped that he was going to have some time the next night to fit his speederbike with a new thruster.

Maybe some other time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Obi-Wan smiled and relaxed, settling back into the worn-out leather desk chair in front of the holovid, as he replayed the recorded holomessage from Padmé. Her stunning figure flickered once more to life as her pleasant voice filled the empty common room of his apartment.

"Master Kenobi…Obi-Wan." The bluish image smiled broadly. "It would be my pleasure to accept your invitation to dinner this evening. Tell Anakin I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

The message stuttered to an automatic halt at its completion and before Obi-Wan realized what he was doing, his hand flicked through the air and with a gentle nudge of the Force, the message began replaying again – for the third time.

As soon as her sultry tones spoke his name once more, Obi-Wan jerked with a start, staring down at his hands andquickly reached up to hit the off switch on the holovid. The image of Padmé Amidala immediately vanished, as did the smile on his face.

Why had he done that?

The minutes ticked by as he studied a possible motive, but his inner research offered no reason behind his actions. It was almost as if his fingers had had a mind of their own.

Finally resolving to blame the episode on the high level of stress he had been under for the past several days regarding Anakin and the Shidoki, he rose to use his comlink to contact the boy to return from the training salle as quickly as possible in order to prepare for their evening out.

Getting himself ready, Obi-Wan realized that he had become somewhat out-of-touch with the activities and popular places of today's youth, and therefore decided to trust his padawan to pick out a place they would go. Over the years, Anakin had gathered a large circle of friends and his apprentice never seemed to lack from places to go and things to do whenever they were on Coruscant.

They picked Padmé up at her apartment as scheduled using a private Jedi transport, which Anakin piloted. A few minutes later, they had pulled into a parking garage in the upper levels of Galactic City. As the three of them made their way toward the entrance of their destination, which was crowded with young people, Obi-Wan was somewhat relieved to notice a few padawan robes. The extremely loud vibrating beats of the music emanating from within the club initially caused some apprehension as to Anakin's choice, but it was the actual name of the club that struck panic in Obi-Wan's heart.

Scrolling across the doorway to the club was a flashing neon sign that read KRASH – a popular and well known establishment for speederbike racing enthusiasts.

"Oh no." The Jedi Master mumbled outloud before he could stop himself.

"Is something wrong?" Padmé had overheard his declaration of worry.

"Uhm…no." He reassured her with a smile, but inwardly, he was frowning. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

So much forAnakin and Padme'schance at intimate conversation. The inside of the club was overly crowded with young beings of several races and sizes, all apparently with one thing in common. The latest bike technology was displayed all throughout the club, from biking holovids playing, to parts of bikes hanging from the ceiling, and even full-size working models displayed for conversation and exploration.

The dance floor was small and packed as well. Bodies were pressed tightly up against each other, and the music – if anyone could call it that – was so loud, it was near deafening. It wasn't quite what Obi-Wan had in mind for their first date, but Anakin looked excited to be here and Padmé…well, to him, Padmé looked merely intrigued.

She walked between he and Anakin, but the crowd was often so pressing, that she would occasionally be forced up against one of them. More than once, Obi-Wan had used the Force as they made their way through the mob to protect her from an overly exuberant dancer, or a being using exaggerated arm movements while describing his latest thrill ride.

Obi-Wan glanced quickly about, once again with the aid of the Force in order to locate any area of seclusion where they might sit down and talk in a more civilized manner, rather than yell at each other like everyone around them seemed to be doing.

Spying an empty booth toward the back of the club, the furthest away from the dance floor, Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder and gestured that they move that way. What could have been reluctance flashed across the young man's face before he nodded his head and followed.

The noise was less blaring here, so Obi-Wan leaned forward across the table toward Anakin. "Do they serve food here?" At Anakin's raised eyebrows, he repeated the question, practically yelling. "DO THEY SERVE FOOD HERE?"

"JUST DRINKS MASTER." Anakin yelled back.

Perfect, Obi-Wan thought as he shot a glare toward his apprentice and then motioned his eyes quickly toward Padmé and then back, hoping that his young charge would understand the implication. Obi-Wan sighed in relief as Anakin leaned toward her and yelled out. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO DRINK?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." She answered back.

"WHAT?" Anakin replied loudly.

"WHATEVER YOU WANT!" She screamed, to which Anakin nodded his head to the beat of the monotonous and booming rhythms. "MASTER?"

"Anything Anakin." Obi-Wan replied with a frown.

"WHAT?" He replied, leaning over the table.

Obi-Wan once again glared at his apprentice and then motioned for him to go to the bar with a quick flick of his thumb. His eyes followed his padawan as he maneuvered through the crowd on his way to get their drinks, but he didn't quite make it there before a young woman, whom Obi-Wan recognized as an employee of Aratech stopped him. The two young people began carrying on a conversation that had to have something to do with speederbikes. Obi-Wan knew this, because Anakin never looked as interested as he did when discussing anything else.

Resigned to he and Padmé's fate, Obi-Wan turned toward the young woman who wore a pleasant smile despite their situation. Perhaps she was enjoying herself, he thought. After all, she is nine years his junior. Maybe he was the only old fart in the room. He certainly hadn't seen ay other Jedi Masters here.

"This is not quite to your liking, is it?" She spoke as loudly as she could without yelling, but apparently it wasn't loud enough as Obi-Wan scooted closer and leaned in toward her.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He spoke directly into her ear.

As the warmth of his breath tickled along her neck and his slightly coarse beard brushed against her ear, Padmé couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening. Well except, for maybe spending it with Obi-Wan…alone.

"I said, I didn't think that this was quite your style." She returned, leaning just as closely, taking advantage of the moment to inhale deeply. He smelled of sandalwood, soap, and musk.

"Not exactly." He returned, grazing her earlobe with his beard while Padmé's skin prickled down to her toes. "I let Anakin choose tonight. Next time, I won't make the same mistake."

She smiled at him sweetly before moving once more to his ear. "Oh come on. It's not that bad. And besides, Anakin seems to be having a good time."

Indeed, he did. A crowd of several beings had surrounded his padawan and were more than likely exchanging racing tips and stories. "I believe Anakin has been here before. He seems to know his way around."

"He does seem popular." Padmé replied, once more inhaling deeply as she noticed Anakin now making his way back to their table.

"I ORDERED THE DRINKS MASTER!" He yelled loudly before turning toward Padmé. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?"

The young woman looked at both men before answering. "SURE!" She yelled back to Obi-Wan's surprise.

He just couldn't understand how anyone could dance to all that noise. But he watched with fascinated amusement as his padawan and the Senator from Naboo did just that.

Soon, however, without thought or realization, his focus was centered on the young senator alone. As his eyes took in the seductive movements of her body, the raucous music faded away, as did the beings crowded about her, until she was the only person in the room, performing for an audience of a single Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously as the vision dissipated and reached for the drinks that had finally arrived at their table, downing his quickly.

Involuntary hand movements…hallucinations….

Definitely, the stress of preparing for the Shidoki Ceremony was getting to him. Either he was going to have to devote more time to meditation or visit one of the healers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After their dance had concluded, Anakin stood behind the booth in which Obi-Wan and Padmé sat, his head bobbing up and down to the beat of the next song.

Obi-Wan turned his solemn regard from his irritating padawan to the young woman seated across from him. She was warm from the exertion of her dancing. He could tell that from the slight perspiration across her forehead.

She was also hungry.

And he had no idea how he knew that.

She hadn't mentioned it..hadn't even hinted at it.

Perhaps he was just assuming she was based upon the fact that they hadn't eaten anything, and he was starving himself.

He was about to suggest to that they leave to go find an open diner when the young woman from Aratech approached their table, appearing quite excited.

"ANAKIN!" Her blue eyes danced with anticipation as she yelled out over the noise. "YOU'VE GOT TO COME WITH ME. SANDERS IS OUTSIDE WITH THE NEW 74-Z TURBO! COME ON!"

Before Obi-Wan could stop him, his padawan quickly followed the young woman across the floor and out the door.

He then glanced back to Padmé, expecting to see anger or at least frustration on her face, but instead, he felt a calming wave of acceptance, slight humor, and happiness that was apparently coming from her.

And once again…he was at a loss as to how he could possibly know what she was feeling.

Maybe it was what he had drunk earlier. Certain types of brandy sometimes played havoc with midichlorians. That had to be it. Maybe his Force sense was off.

Determined to save the evening from further disaster, Obi-Wan leaned forward to address his company. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE AND GO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT?"

A bright smile lit the young senator's features. "I'D LOVE TO." She responded above the commotion and rose to take Obi-Wan's offered arm.

Secretly, she was hoping they could steal away before Anakin discovered they had left. It was cruel of her to think that way, but it was obvious that Anakin had other things on his mind. And besides, it was a perfect chance for her to be alone with Obi-Wan.

They had almost made it to the club exit before Anakin made his appearance.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" The youth yelled.

Obi-Wan responded with a nod of his head toward the door and with a grimace of disappointment, Anakin turned to follow.

Once outside, Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice. "We're taking Padmé to find something to eat."

"That's okay." Padmé interrupted while withdrawing her arm slowly from Obi-Wan's. "I would really prefer to go home now."

If the scowl on his Master's face was any indication as to the success of their evening, Anakin knew that he was in for it when they got home, although he honestly couldn't figure out why. KRASH was the most wizzin' place in Coruscant! What girl wouldn't love to be brought here on a date?

Sometimes, he just didn't understand his Master.

The firm, "I'll drive," were the only words that Obi-Wan spoke until they reached Padmé's apartment several minutes later.

Upon escorting the young senator up to her doorway, Obi-Wan honestly expected her to brush off his apprentice with a curt goodbye and wouldn't have been surprised if she had backed out this Shidoki thing altogether. So, he was completely shocked when she turned to face Anakin and reached up and placed a light kiss to his cheek. From the look on his padawan's face, Anakin was just as surprised.

And suddenly, all he felt was sick. As soon as Padmé's lips met Anakin's face, Obi-Wan felt a churning deep within his stomach, strong enough to make his shoulders shudder and his face pinch.

"Goodnight Anakin. Goodnight Obi-Wan." Padmé spoke softly before she turned, entered her apartment and closed the door.

The look of shock on Anakin's face soon turned to concern at the discomfort revealed by his Master.

"Master? Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and blew it out slowly between pursed lips. "I am now. I don't know what that was. I should know better than to drink on an empty stomach. Come on. Let's go find somewhere to grab a bite to eat."

"Hey! I know this great place down on the second level…." Anakin began before Obi-Wan turned on him abruptly with a single digit pointing at the youth's face.

"I'm picking the place, Anakin." He stated firmly. "In fact…you are not allowed to choose anywhere we go….ever again!"

"But Master…" Anakin whined as the turbolift doors slid shut.

Inside Padmé's apartment, the senator walked up to a sleeping Dormé who had apparently dozed off on the sofa while waiting for her to come home. Her movements around the apartment must have awakened the young lady, because as Padmé lay her coat across a chair, she heard a soft voice.

"Well? How did it go?"

Padmé sat down across from the young woman, took off her shoes and began to rub her aching feet. "Anakin took us to this place called KRASH."

"Wow. I hear that's the hottest club in Coruscant. Did you enjoy it?"

"Not really." Padmé admitted. "It was too crowded, and the music was way too loud."

Dormé didn't look surprised. She knew her employer well, and Padmé's idea of a perfect date consisted more of a quiet evening at home curled up on the couch with a hot cup of kaffe and a decent holovid.

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"He was more miserable than I was. But you should have seen Anakin. He had a great time." Padmé laughed softly at the memories of the evening.

"If your date was so terrible, why are you laughing?" Dormé asked, as she rose to put away Padmé's coat.

"Because." Padmé sat back and threw her arms over her head, looking dreamily up toward the ceiling. "I was with Obi-Wan."

"Oh yes. I suppose that would make anything better." Dormé teased, to which Padmé replied with a large grin.

The young senator then sat up and abruptly changed the subject. "Do we have anything to eat? I'm starved!"

* * *

An hour later, another turbolift door opened and two Jedi walked out, the taller, yet younger one continuing to complain about his Master's obvious lack of knowledge on the nightlife of Coruscant.

"I'm telling you, Master. KRASH is the place to be! Didn't you see how crowded it was? If she didn't have a good time, then it's probably your fault."

Obi-Wan continued walking toward their quarters, "How in the galaxy, can you say that tonight's complete disaster was my fault?"

"Because," Anakin's continued courageously. "Sometimes, you act as old as Master Yoda."

Just as those words issued out of his padawan's mouth, Obi-Wan felt the presence of a being strong in the Force, and upon turning the corner, saw Master Yoda himself standing in front of their doorway.

"Been out, I see."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan grinned as he felt Anakin nervously shuffling his feet next to him.

"Hello, M…Master Yoda." The youth stammered.

"A Shidoki date this was?" The green Jedi asked as both claws gripped the handle of his gimerstick, his eyes looking toward the apprentice.

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered. "We took Padmé to a club on the first level."

Just for an instant, Obi-Wan saw a flash of confusion cross Yoda's face. He couldn't ever remember seeing Yoda confused and couldn't begin to understand it. "Senator Amidala?" Yoda turned his eyes on Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master. She is Anakin's bondmatch."

"Hmmm." Yoda replied and Obi-Wan returned the look with a suspicious eye.

"Master, if you don't mind my asking. Why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Waiting for you two, I was."

"Would you like to come in?" Obi-Wan offered as he gestured toward the door.

"No. Time, I have not. Came to inform you that present at your padawan's preliminary ceremony, I cannot be."

"We're sorry to hear that." Obi-Wan replied genuinely. He had hoped that Yoda would be performing the ceremony.

"Master Windu, stand in for me, he will."

"You'll be there for the final ceremony though, won't you Master Yoda?" It was Anakin who questioned the ancient Jedi.

A rare grin snaked across the small being's face as he turned and made his way slowly down the hall. "Miss that for all the galaxy, I would not."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed his slightly worn tunics and extra robe to one side of his closet, reaching toward the back for his nicest and newest set; the ones that were still dark tan and brown, with intact knees and elbows. Behind that set of tunics hung a dark brown leather vest and matching trousers, but those were for the final ceremony, not the preliminary one that he and his apprentice were to attend tonight.

He heaved a sigh as he tossed the clothing onto the sleeping couch in his bedroom. There were times over the past couple of weeks that he wasn't sure they were going to make it to the preliminary ceremony, especially after the initial disaster of that first date. If you could call it a date.

After that night, Obi-Wan had taken it upon himself to arrange their evenings out, which consisted of visits to museums and attending concerts.

He had outdone himself when he and Anakin had fixed dinner for the senator in their own quarters. Four courses, and not one of them over or undercooked. But then Obi-Wan had grown up during a time when it was up to the padawan to do most of the cooking. Poor Qui-Gon had suffered through many bland and burnt dishes until he finally learned how to prepare a decent meal.

Times had changed though. It seemed that he and Anakin rarely had time to sit down to a dinner, much less prepare one. Most of their meals were taken in the dining hall. But like Anakin said, 'just like riding a speeder' – the knowledge came back to him, and they had prepared an edible meal and had a memorable evening. Anakin had even behaved himself like the gentleman his Master had taught him to be.

Since that first date, Anakin had truly come around. No more the bumbling, self-centered adolescent, it seemed that the boy was finally taking his Shidoki Ceremony seriously.

But there was something that still worried Obi-Wan. Although his padawan and the woman he was bondmatched to appeared to like one another, there were obvious feelings lacking. One of them was love. He knew it, his apprentice knew it, and he didn't doubt Padmé knew it as well.

He had talked to Anakin about it on a couple of occasions. His apprentice had put his trust in Obi-Wan to provide his bondmatch, and since Obi-Wan was sure that he had heard the Force clearly, the boy had no choice but to trust that everything would turn out all right. Anakin would fall in love with Padmé…eventually.

Obi-Wan remembered counseling with his own Master about his bondmatch with Siri. He had loved Siri, but it wasn't that overwhelming, brain-melting type of love that he had heard about. He cared for her deeply, enjoyed her company, and grieved when she died. That was love, wasn't it?

What he had worried about, and what he had discussed with Qui-Gon was he and Siri's lack of telepathic communication that accompanied most bondmatches. Qui-Gon had informed him that no two bondmatches were the same. Some were simply stronger than the others. It didn't mean that he and Siri's weren't meant to be, it just meant that their bond was…different.

He supposed that was how it was going to be with his own apprentice. Maybe he and Padmé's bond was going to be the same. Different.

"Are you about ready?" He called out to Anakin who was in his own rooms.

"Yes, I think so Master." Came the reply.

The two walked together in silence toward the Jedi Council Room, stopping just outside the large double doors.

Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice before entering and brushed away some lint from his shoulder.

"You're fidgeting again, Master."

"Sorry. You cannot honestly tell me that you aren't nervous about this."

"Actually, I am a little." Anakin admitted with a shaky grin.

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Good." He then palmed the control that slid open the doors and he and his apprentice entered into the grand circular room.

Padmé was waiting there, along with Masters Windu, Gallia, Poof, Mundi and Billaba. Mace Windu motioned for them to take a seat next to Padmé in the center of the room. Anakin sat to her left and Obi-Wan to her right.

Obi-Wan glanced over to see that Anakin had taken Padmé's hand in his and a twinge of indigestion hit him. He suddenly wished that he had brought the medicine that the healers had provided for him. Ever since this whole Shidoki thing had begun, his stomach had taken the brunt of his emotions -- his worry, his anxiety. Having been admonished by the healer that a Jedi does not experience such things, he quickly informed said healer that most Jedi don't have to deal with an upcoming Shidoki Ceremony involving the Chosen One. The healer had no further comment.

Obi-Wan brought his attention back to the ceremony. Mace Windu had stood and approached the three of them, his face as solemn as usual.

"The Force has revealed to you that Padmé Amidala is indeed Anakin Skywalker's bondmatch?" Mace's dark eyes probed Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Then stand Anakin. Stand Miss Amidala."

"Understand the implications and seriousness of a bondmatch and the Shidoki, do you?" The tall, dark Jedi addressed the young couple.

"I do, Master." The apprentice replied dutifully, if not a little nervously.

"Do you?" He questioned Padmé, who nervously flicked her gown in between her finger and thumb.

"Yes, I do."

"Then as a Jedi Master and Member of the Jedi Council, I am hereby granted the authority to pronounce that Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala have been bondmatched by the Force."

Master Windu turned to face Obi-Wan, who then stood. "Under your tutelage, their bond will grow and in three months the Final Ceremony will occur, at which time, the Force will bind them together for this life and the next."

At that moment, Obi-Wan could have sworn that he heard a gulp, but couldn't discern whether it had come from Anakin or Padmé.

"I understand and I accept the responsibility." Obi-Wan bowed deeply before Mace.

"May the Force be with you."

The final ceremonial words repeated again and again in Obi-Wan's mind. He hadthe strongsuspicion that over the next three months, he was going to rely more on the Force than he had ever before in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Here that T warning is finally in effect. Please read responsibly. ; )

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Her lips tasted as sweet as he knew they would. Like the dew off of a trularia vine. He couldn't drink enough of her nectar, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and then ravaging the softness inside with his tongue._

_Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He had never felt anything like this before. Vibrant...Alive. _

_Obi-Wan couldn't believe this was happening._

_Her skin was so soft and supple underneath his callused hands. His mouth moved from those firm red lips down across her neck, nibbling at the tender skin there, causing the woman in his arms to squirm with delight. But when his hands moved deftly beneath the velvet gown that she wore and caressed the warm peaks of her breasts, the sounds she made turned from giggles to moans._

_The buttons he hadn't unfastened yet came popping off one by one as he impatiently attemped to rid her body of the obstruction. He had to touch her, feel her -- everywhere._

_Her small hands responded in kind -- running through the back of his hair, stroking the beard on his face, one hand tracing his lips while the other stole beneath his tunics._

_His heart pounded in his chest and he felt light-headed – all of his blood having rushed to the lower region of his body._

_Passion he had never felt. The hunger to be near her…inside of her was overwhelming. He had to join with her. It was beyond his control. He couldn't stop now if Yoda himself made an appearance. He simply had to complete their bond._

_Their bond._

Obi-Wan sat up suddenly, his hair sticking to his head in sweaty wisps, his chest heaving with his rapid breaths.

It was a dream. It was a just a dream, although the most erotic dream he had ever had.

But it was so real. He could still almost hear her whispered moans, feel her skin underneath his fingertips, smell the fragrance of her. If he closed his eyes he could seeher passion-filled dark brown ones.

Oh Force!

He had been dreaming about Padmé Amidala!

What kind of perverted Master was he? He was lusting after his own padawan's bondmatch!

"No. No. No." Obi-Wan repeated as he flew up from the bed he was sitting upon.

Something wasn't right.

Just when he had thought that everything was going okay, now this. He had finally gotten his stomach condition under control, thanks to the antacids the healers had given him.

Maybe it was the trip to Naboo that had disturbed him. Meeting the parents of his padawan's bondmatch was a little unnerving, although Anakin seemed to have dealt with it alright, other than when he told the joke to Padmé's father about the Rodian that went into the speederbike bar.

He had warned Anakin before never to repeat that joke. Sometimes, the boy just didn't listen.

Their visit had gone well so far. Her parents were extremely welcoming and generous, and her sister was friendly. Obi-Wan was not surprised in the least. Padmé would not be the woman she was today without the love and support she received from her family. And it was obvious that they did love her.

Obi-Wan moved across the room to look out the window into the darkened Theed skyline, recalling the conversation from earlier that evening.

Padmé's mother, Jobal, had voiced her concern about Anakin, proving how much she did love her daughter. And although the conversation seemed a little strange, he understood that Jobal was merely looking out for her youngest.

"Master Kenobi." She had stated to him after dinner earlier that evening. "I undesrtand that you are the one who set up my daughter with Anakin."

"Not exactly, Mrs. Naberrie."

"Call me Jobal." She insisted with a kind expression.

"Yes ma'am." Obi-Wan smiled as the lady took his arm and they strolled out of the house and onto the back patio. "What I meant was that the Force is what chose your daughter. Not me."

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi."

"Please call me Obi-Wan."

"All right." She smiled in turn and Obi-Wan noted the family resemblance in the eyes. "I'm not very familiar with the ways of the Force. How did you know that she was intended for your…what do you call him?"

"Padawan."

"Oh, yes," the older woman continued. "For your padawan."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. How could he explain this to someone not sensitive to the Force?

"The Force spoke to me." He replied with some hesitation.

"And what did it tell you?" Jobal quickly replied.

"That Padmé was the answer."

"And the question was -- who was right for your padawan?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered somewhat impatiently. He couldn't quite grasp where this line of questioning was going.

"Well." The mother turned and began guiding Obi-Wan back toward the house. "Ruwee and I were just wondering how this all came about. Please understand, we only want what's best for our daughter. We want her to be happy."

As they stopped just outside of the door leading back in, Jobal turned to Obi-Wan with a rather serious look on her face.

"Can you promise me, Master Jedi, that my daughter will be happy?"

"I think so." Obi-Wan muttered to which the woman merely nodded before turning to go inside.

Why had he said that? "I think so." Obi-Wan repeated sarcastically. That wasn't very reassuring!

But how could he promise something he wasn't sure of? The Force provided the bondmatch, but it never promised happiness.

Obi-Wan stepped up to the door and opened it. He lowered the mental shields he had kept raised ever since his stomach had started giving him problems, and reached out through the Force toward the young people who were just in the next room talking to Padmé's father.

What did he feel?

Resignment, nervousness obviously coming from Anakin, and a hint of…sadness.

Not happiness.

-----------------

Obi-Wan moved away from the bedroom window and sunk to the floor in a meditative posture. He relaxed his body, sent his abundance of emotions into the Force and slowly slipped into a deep trance.

Five hours later, Anakin came to Obi-Wan's room. First meal was ready and Obi-Wan was not answering his comlink. He worriedly knocked on his Master's door and when he didn't answer, opened it and called out to him.

Moving across the room, he found Obi-Wan in a meditative trance, kneeling on the floor in front of the window. He reached out along their training bond to discover that Obi-Wan was deep in meditation and had been that way for many hours.

He slowly withdrew his mental probe and walked over to take a seat on the bed, intending to wait upon his Master for as long as he needed to.

This worried him. Obi-Wan hadn't gone into this deep of a meditation for this long since Anakin had accidentally set fire to the main temple hangar when he was twelve years old.

In about thirty minutes, he felt a ripple in the Force and was aware of his Master submerging from his trance. When Obi-Wan turned to look at his apprentice, Anakin noted the haggard appearance of the Jedi, and that worried him even more.

"First meal is ready, Master." He stated, not taking his eyes off of the older man.

"Thank you, Anakin. We'll be leaving Naboo in approximately three hours."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin rose off of the bed as Obi-Wan moved to the bathroom to shower. When he reached the guest bedroom doorway and closed it behind him, he leaned heavily against it.

Something was wrong, and if he knew his Master -- which he did, Obi-Wan would not admit to anything.

He needed someone else's help.

Anakin chewed the inside of his lip as he considered the situation.

Yoda.

When they got back to Coruscant, he would go see Yoda. Master Yoda would know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Come in young Skywalker."

Before Anakin had even raised his hand to ring the doorchime, Master Yoda's door had slid open and the gravily voice had issued the request.

Anakin drew a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He had only been in Yoda's apartment at the Temple twice. Once when after he accidentally set fire to the Temple hangar, and then right after they had returned from Naboo when he was nine. But that was years ago.

As he nervously walked into the chambers, he quickly noticed that even though many years had passed since he had been here, everything was basically the same. The same muggy atmosphere reminiscent of the Jedi Master's home planet of Dagobah, the same strange furniture made of roughly hewn logs and much too low for any being of average height to be comfortable in, and the vast amount of greenery in the space.

Yoda motioned for him to take a seat on what appeared to be a small stump. Anakin swept off his cloak and laid it in his lap as he lowered onto the stool. The Jedi Mastersat across from him in a moss-covered wooden chair. His large green eyes bore into the younger Jedi and the silence stretched between then until Anakin cleared his throat uncomfortably.

He didn't know Yoda all that well. He knew that his own Master trusted the being implicitly, but after Yoda's initial refusal to allow Anakin to be trained as a Jedi, there was something about the little green troll that he didn't quite like.

But he had no choice. Yoda was the wisest, oldest, and most powerful Jedi in the Order. If anyone could help him, Yoda could.

Anakin was about to speak, but Yoda's gimerstick came up quickly and prodded him in the chest.

"Know I do, why you are here."

"You do?" Anakin hoped he didn't appear as surprised a she sounded.

"Problem with your bondmatch, have you?"

"Kind of." He explained as his hands played with the texture of his robe. "I'm actually here to ask for help with Master Obi-Wan."

"Something wrong with your Master?" The gimerstick had taken its usual position back to the floor and Yoda leaned upon its handle.

"Yes. Ever since the Shidoki Preliminary Ceremony, he's been suffering from stomach pains and headaches. When we were on Naboo, I think he had a vision."

"Why think this, do you?" Yoda queried, his eyes squinting toward the young man.

"Because when I woke up and went to his room, he was meditating, and he had been for several hours. It looked like he hadn't slept very much. And he didn't speak to either myself or Padmé all the way back to Coruscant. He only acts that way when he has had a vision."

"Hmmm." Yoda replied while one ear twitched.

"He's already been to see the Jedi healers twice. They gave him some medication, but I don't think it's helping. Maybe he needs something different." Anakin's eyes then swept up from his cloak to meet the smaller Jedi's. "I'm worried about him, Master Yoda."

"Healers….medications…bah!" Yoda's face wrinkled in disgust. "These things, he does not need. His physical body, nothing wrong with it there is."

Anakin contemplated Yoda's words for a moment before continuing. "So, what you are saying is that there is something wrong with his spiritual self?"

Yoda sat back in his mossy chair. "The Force affects many things, it does. When misused, misinterpreted, play havoc with the physical body, it can."

Anakin's eyes swept across the stony floor before realization flooded him and he met Yoda's gaze once more, the words spilling out. "The Shidoki bondmatch."

"Enlightened you, the Force has."

"I knew it!" Anakin yelled, jumping straight up from the small stool, as he began to stalk about the room, swatting away leaves of palms that hung across his path. "I knew that Padmé wasn't meant for me. I mean…I was hoping she wasn't. I don't feel anything, you know? There's no bond there." The young man's hand fisted against his chest. "I like her and all, but we're just friends. I don't know why I went along with this."

"Respect your Master's wishes, you do. Commendable, that is." Master Yoda broke in before the youth began walking and rambling once again.

"I suppose you're right. I was just trying to make him happy, but he seemed so confident in his Force reading."

Anakin stopped pacing and stood still while his memory worked. He spun toward the smaller Jedi, his finger pointing in that general direction.

"It wasn't me the Force was matching, was it?" His eyebrows rose expectantly.

"No." Yoda replied simply, motioning for the young man to once again take a seat. Anakin moved dutifully back toward the stool.

"A bondmatch, the Force has made, but not with you. Master Obi-Wan, wise in the Force he is. Listens intently to it, but sometimes distracted by his own insecurities he is."

_His Master insecure? Was Yoda crazy?_

"But if Padmé wasn't meant for me, then who was she meant for?" The padawan cocked his head as the answer began to come to him through a trickling of power that was as natural to him as breathing.

"Master Obi-Wan."

Yoda nodded in agreement.

"But, he told me that he already had been bonded toSiri…something."

"Bonded, he was. But when Jedi Tachi died, free he became."

"So he can be bonded to someone else? It's not too late?"

"As long as the Force provides, never too late it is." Yoda replied happily, relaxation stealing over him now that he had finally been able to reveal what he had known all along.

"What do I do now? I've already taken my vows. Can we just change our minds? And what about Padmé? Master Obi-Wan will be so upset." Anakin's words rambled as much as his thoughts and Yoda waited patiently on the youth.

"Go through with the courtship, you must." At Anakin's look of surprise, he hurried on quickly. "Trust me you shall. A plan I have."

It was Anakin's turn to squint at the diminutive Master. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Visit Senator Amidala, you shall. Tell her what you know."

"Is she…going to be alright with this? I really don't want to hurt her feelings."

The green head nodded and a small smile appeared on Yoda's face. "Hurt her, you shall not. Feels the same as you, she does. Now go."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Anakin ducked his way through the greenery of the Jedi Master's quarters with a much lighter step than the one he had entered with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Dormé viewed the security hologram from inside Senator Amidala's apartment with an obvious frown. She had just settled the senator down less than two hours ago, and just outside their doorway now stood the reason that her friend had been so upset.

"_Anakin Skywalker."_ She mumbled with slight disgust, and continued murmuring to herself as she slowly made her way to the door. _"What was I thinking when I talked the senator into this? Padmé is miserable and its all my fault." _

She moved to the door and put on her best welcoming smile. "Anakin Skywalker." Dormé greeted the young Jedi, glancing behind and to each side of the padawan. "Where is Master Obi-Wan?"

"I'm alone." Came the quick reply. "And I need to speak with Padmé, please."

"I don't think you're supposed to see her by yourself." Dormé countered, blocking the doorway with her outstretched arms and small body.

"I know that. But this is important." Anakin beseeched her with a half-lidded blue eyed gaze. His hand had come up to touch Dormé's arm gently, but the young woman didn't flinch. No wonder she was Padmé's top bodyguard. The girl was made of stone!

She surprised him however as her arms dropped from the doorframe. "Wait here."

Dormé left Anakin standing in the apartment foyer and gracefully crossed the apartment, heading toward Padmé's bedroom, mumbling to herself along the way.

_"Those blue eyes might work on your little Jedi padawans, but not me buster. I wasn't born on an asteroid you know."_

She slid open Padmé's door and peeked through, finding the young woman where she had left her an hour ago – wrapped up in a thick blue comforter, propped up against several satin pillows, staring out the large window into the passing Coruscant traffic.

"Mi'Lady? Feeling better?" She asked as she entered the room.

"No." Padmé answered bluntly, not turning from the scenery.

"Well, I'm afraid you have some company."

She did turn then, looking at Dormé questioningly.

"Anakin Skywalker is here to see you." Dormé grimaced at the delivery of news that Padmé obviously didn't want to hear.

A long moan issued from the young woman on the bed as she fell over sideways and brought a pillow up and over her head. "Make them go away." Came the muffled reply.

"There's no 'them' Mi'Lady." Dormé moved to the bedside and removed the pillow. "It's just Anakin."

Padmé immediately sat up, squinting in discomfort as she reached up and massaged her aching head with her hand. "What's **he** doing here? I'm not supposed to see him alone! That's against the rules!"

"I told him that. He said it's important."

Padmé dropped her hand and looked sorrowfully at her young bodyguard. "I don't care. I can't do this any more. Let's face it. Our plan didn't work."

"My plan, you mean." Dormé sat heavily down upon the bed, facing Padmé. "I'm so sorry, Mi'Lady. I had no idea that this Shidoki thing was going to affect you this way."

"Me either." Padmé grumbled. "Dormé, what's wrong with me?"

"I believe I can answer that question." A masculine voice filled the room.

At the sound of Anakin's voice, both women turned to see him standing in the bedroom doorway. Dormé glanced back to Padmé and when the senator revealed a small smile and a slight nod, the young woman rose from the bed and left the room.

"Anakin." Padmé cautioned. "I really don't think you should be here." She pulled the covers tightly about her pajama-clad body.

"Probably not." He teased as he leaned against the door, arms crossed. "But I think I can help you."

"How?"

"First, let me guess what ails you. You've been having stomach problems," he began as he counted on his fingers one by one, "headaches, trouble sleeping, and sometimes…bad dreams."

"That's right." Padmé hesitatingly agreed. All except for the dreams. They weren't bad – they were just extremely erotic and and they were about Obi-Wan. It wasn't the dreams that bothered her, but waking up from them left her feeling isolated, abandoned, and bordering on depressed, and then afterward the abdominal discomfort would begin. It didn't used to be this way. At least not before that stupid preliminary ceremony.

"How do you know that?"

"Because." Anakin moved away from the door and sat down on the far corner of the bed. "Master Obi-Wan has been suffering with the same symptoms."

He smiled at Padmé's obvious confusion. The young woman's brows furrowed, as she leaned forward onto her updrawn knees.

With a small grin, Anakin explained. He had a feeling that the news he was about to bring Padmé was going to make her happy. At least he hoped it would. "You are both suffering from bond sickness."

"Bond sickness." Padmé repeated in a monotone voice.

"The results of an incomplete bondmatch."

Anakin waited while the words washed over the young woman, causing a variety of emotions to cross her face, although she ended up looking exactly the way she had before -- thoroughly confused.

"But….but…but…" She stammered.

"I'm not your bondmatch, Padmé. Master Obi-Wan is." Anakin smiled, expecting Padmé to do the same.

His smile, however, quickly turned into a frown as the young woman in front of him burst into tears, her head quickly dropping down onto her knees and her sobs wracking her small body. Anakin rushed to her side and drew her into his arms, trying to comfort her some way.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would have been happy about this."

Instead of the shudders decreasing, Anakin noticed with some disappointment that they were steadily increasing. He honestly didn't know what to do and was about to call for Dormé's help when he heard sounds of what appeared to be laughter coming from underneath the layers of Padmé's blankets.

"Padmé?"

Her head came up and in the midst of her tears, a large smile spread across her face.

"Thank you!" Padmé cried out as she threw her arms around the padawan's neck, squeezing him tightly. She then withdrew suddenly and jumped up from the bed, rushing over to the dressing area to begin changing.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as he averted his eyes with a hand.

"Going to see Obi-Wan!"

"You can't."

With her fresh gown on but unbuttoned down the back, Padmé spun to face him. 'What do you mean I can't?"

"Master Yoda said that we had to continue with the Shidoki courtship."

"What?" Padmé was incredulous, her hands immediately coming to her hips in a defiant gesture. "I don't want to continue! If Obi-Wan feels half as bad as I do..then…he feels terrible!" Her hand flew out from her side in an exaggerated movement.

"I'm afraid Master Obi-Wan is suffering far worse than you, Padmé. You are not Force-sensitive. My Master has been relying upon his mental shielding alone just to get through the day."

"Then we have to tell him!" The young woman insisted.

"We can't. Master Yoda has a plan. And besides, if you went to Obi-Wan now and told him, he would just deny it. He can be quite stubborn, you know."

Anakin rose from the bed and walked to the tall window. "I've been thinking on this and I think Yoda is right. In order for Master Obi-Wan to change his mind about this, it is going to have to take a sign from the Force. Something very obvious. In the meantime, we have to pretend everything is the same as it was."

"I don't like this." Padmé added as she sunk into a nearby chair. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Neither do I." Anakin turned to look her in the eye, a small smile dimpling his face. "But it's complicated. We're going to have to trust Master Yoda."

Padmé sighed heavily and nodded her head slowly in agreement. "All right." She stated, but she did not feel comfortable in deceiving the man she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Anakin, there's only a week left before your final ceremony!"

The blue glow of dueling lightsabers reflected against the sheen of sweat across the two sparring Jedi's brows.

"I know that Master." Anakin grunted in reply as he blocked a series of back-handed swings.

"Then why are you avoiding her? You've barely seen Padmé over the past two weeks. This is highly unusual, padawan." Obi-Wan twisted to the right, his head coming up as he watched the young man perform an aerial maneuver that reminded him of his own padawan days.

"She's been busy, Master! Even though the council gave us an extended leave for the Shidoki, the senate however, did not. " Anakin answered once his feet had landed on the training mat.

The younger Jedi then backed up in defense, blocking a rapid series of attacks called the sun djem, designed to disarm an opponent. He smiled as the volley ended, but abruptly found his 'saber trapped between his Master's and the floor.

"Your left guard is weak." Obi-Wan said in his ear. "You'll need to focus on strengthening it if you want to win the competition this evening."

"Yes Master." Anakin conceded the match and bowed respectfully to the older Jedi, who bowed in return and then clapped the young man on the back.

"Why don't you ask Padmé to come to the lightsaber competition tonight?" Obi-Wan suggested as he threw a towel toward his apprentice.

"I don't know Master. She probably wouldn't be interested." Anakin caught the towel and wiped down his forehead and chest.

"Wouldn't be interested? It's the senior padawan competition! You're favored to win. Of course she'd be interested."

"It's too late notice. The first match is in an hour." Anakin continued to argue as he tried to find some excuse not to ask Padmé to come. They had avoided being together as much as they possibly could since Anakin's talk with Master Yoda. At first, they had planned on continuing the courtship as recommended, but it was Padmé who had busied herself and made the necessary excuses. She had found it too discomforting to be in Obi-Wan's presence.

But as Anakin had informed Padmé just recently, his Master was stubborn, and it appeared that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"And I think she has a late meeting tonight." Anakin tried again, moving toward the exit, hoping that the subject would be dropped.

"Her meeting was cancelled. I already checked."

Anakin stopped and turned to see a broad smile on Obi-Wan's face.

"We pick her up in forty-five minutes."

* * *

Why had he insisted upon this date? 

He knew why. His padawan's final ceremony was in one week. Five days.

He had allowed too many excuses to be made for their courtship to be interrupted already. Although he had to admit, it had made things easier on him. When they weren't with her, the discomfort he had been experiencing was practically non existent.

Obi-Wan sat in the private transport across from his apprentice that was taking them to pick up Senator Amidala. He smiled and then turned back to the window, lost in his thoughts.

His comfort wasn't the priority here. Assuring his padawan established his bond with Padmé was.

The mystery of his various health issues had led him to do some research. In the extremely lengthy Shidoki manual that he hated to admit he had never actually read all the way through, it was documented that there had been an occasional, although rare circumstance of a transference of emotions across a training bond, from an apprentice to their master. This transference could be the reason his body was reacting the way it was. His Force self was basically rejecting the invasion of these foreign emotions. Infecting his spirit, so to speak. Thus, affecting his body as well.

Satisified with the findings of his research, Obi-Wan was determined to fulfill his duties, cast aside his worries and doubts, and ensure that Anakin and Padmé completed their Shidoki bonding.

Besides, it would be over in a week, and then everything would be back to normal.

Well, almost everything.

His padawan would soon have a wife. That in itself would take some adjusting to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Padmé entered the Level One Arena on the arms of the two men she considered to be the most handsome Jedi in the Order. (Though one considerably more than the other.)

A smile lit her face as her eyes quickly scanned that particular one, the one with the beard, who was walking on her left.

The arena was the largest in the Jedi Temple, accommodating not only the thirty pair of Jedi scheduled to compete today, but every council member, Master, healer, non-participating padawans, and even a few younglings. Although the Jedi were not prone to pride or vanity, the Senior Padawan Lightsaber Competition was considered an important milestone in an apprentice's training.

Not only did it reveal to the council who the best swordsmen were and therefore who should possibly be considered for more dangerous missions, it provided a learning opportunity for the padawans who were beaten, as well as the younger ones who were observing.

Anakin, like his own master before him, had won the competition two years in a row. This would be his final year to compete, and he was heavily favored to win.

Padmé continued to view the expansive room, which was quickly filling up with Jedi of all ranks. She had been hesitant at first to accept Obi-Wan's invitation to come, but when she realized that Anakin would be busy participating in the event and would therefore be leaving her in the company of his Master, she accepted the invitation gladly.

Besides, it was to be their last opportunity to be together before the Shidoki Final Ceremony next week.

She would see to that.

It was just too difficult to pretend. She couldn't and wouldn't do it any more. No matter what Master Yoda had said. She just hoped that whatever the little green troll had up his sleeve was going to work.

"Let's go find a seat." Obi-Wan suggested to Padmé as he began moving away, but he stopped suddenly and turned back to his apprentice. "Focus on the moment. Feel the Force flow through you. Don't give in to your aggression…and watch that left guard."

"Yes Master." Anakin playfully smirked and then turned to Padmé and gave her a wink before he strode away to join the other competitors.

Obi-Wan held an arm out to Padmé, which she readily took with her hand, and he led her up into the observation stands to an area designated for Jedi Masters.

As they made their way to their seats, Obi-Wan introduced Padmé to Masters Ti, Fisto, and Unduli, moving down the bench directly behind the council members section and took a seat in back of Masters Mace Windu and Yoda.

Windu turned to him and extended a hand. "Kenobi? Is your apprentice ready?"

"As ready as he can be. His left guard is a little weak, but we've been working on it."

"You do realize that his first match is with Padawan Liet'tya."

"What better way to start the competition than with a little humility?" Obi-Wan deadpanned, to which the council member chuckled and turned back around to face the arena.

"What about Padawan Liet'tya?" Padmé asked.

"She's a dominant left-handed fighter." Obi-Wan replied as the chime that announced the beginning of the competition rang out.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Padmé asked, leaning slightly toward him.

"Not if he listened to what I told him today." Obi-Wan whispered back.

But when does that boy ever listen?

"Are you worried he won't do well?" Padmé questioned him as she watched the first four pairs take their respective positions on the training mats below.

Having won the competition the last two years and being ranked so high, Anakin's first match was not until much later.

During the first few matches, Padmé tried to keep her attention focused on the fighting, but soon found herself consistently distracted. No matter how she struggled, her gaze kept returning to admire the profile of the man who sat next to her, who appeared to have his full concentration on the matches occurring on the floor below.

"No, I'm not worried." Obi-Wan began his reply to Padmé's question, watching Padawan Liet'tya warming up in the practice arena, preparing for her first match which was scheduled to be next. But before he could finish his next statement, the real reason why he wasn't worried – wasn't feeling any trace of ill feeling whatsoever, began to dawn on him. "Anakin will do…"

As he spoke, he turned his head to meet Padmé's gaze and was immediately frozen. No more words would come and he could not turn away.

He had kept his shielding so tight the past couple of weeks until he discovered Anakin's emotions were leaking over their training bond, and so today he felt comfortable enough to relax and simply enjoy Padmé's company. But the eyes he now beheld were the darkest and most beautiful he had ever seen. They were the same eyes that haunted his dreams.

A shudder ran through his body as one particular dream came to mind. The vision unwrapped itself once again as he saw his fingers steal beneath the high collar of her gown, trace along the material that miraculously gave way beneath his touch. In his dream, the mere touch of his hand upon her skin elicited a moan from her that caused a twitch in his groin.

Mace Windu turned in his seat to address the knight, making his statement as he turned. "Liet'tya is doing well. Perhaps your padawan should be worried."

However, he was soon aware that Kenobi's attention was elsewhere and the Jedi hadn't even been watching the match, much less hearing anything he said. Mace looked back toward Yoda, smiled broadly and received a wink in reply.

Obi-Wan's eyes moved down to admire the firm full lips before him and was soon fighting the irresistible impulse to taste them.

He wanted to rid her of the ridiculous hair adornment that she wore and let her long, dark curls slip through his fingers. Rid her of her long velvet gown, position her in his lap and take her – right here in front of every council member, master and padawan in the Temple.

Once more, the announcing chime rang out, notifying the audience of the end of the first rounds of the competition. As beings about them began to move, Obi-Wan jerked in response, once more becoming aware of his surroundings and what he had been doing when he should have been watching the competition.

"Excuse me." He stated with a blush as he abruptly rose, made his way down the long bench and then descended the grandstand.

Behind him, Padmé Amidala sat still, finding herself blushing as well and quite stunned over what had just occurred.

She had just experienced the most erotic daydream of her life, and realized that it must have been coming from Obi-Wan. She had been having her share of dreams about him lately, but nothing so vivid or about anything so public.

As she had lost herself in the depths of his gorgeous eyes, she could see and feel her body being ravaged by his hands and his mouth as he made love to her.

Right here in this very arena – in front of everybody.

"Wow." She muttered as she reached down and picked up the competition schedule that lay in her lap and began fanning herself rapidly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Anakin felt a ripple in the Force as his Master approached him from the stands. Through their training bond, he often experienced Obi-Wan's emotions and what he felt now could only be described as aggravation. He turned just in time to face his mentor.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed at him in a hushed tone. "You are not taking this competition seriously enough!"

The young man's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"You need to focus on your upcoming opponent…not your…your…" Obi-Wan leaned in and whispered, "personal desires!"

Anakin looked at the Jedi Master as if he had grown another head. "Huh?"

"Just focus, padawan or you'll find yourself in the loser's bracket!"

The apprentice watched with a bewildered expression as his Master spun on his heel and stormed away.

Padawan Liet'tya who was standing nearby and witnessed the episode, approached her upcoming competitor. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I have an idea." Anakin replied with a quizzical look as he removed his robe and unclipped his 'saber from his belt.

"I'll bet you'll be glad when this whole Shidoki mess is over." Liet'tya teased as she elbowed Anakin in the arm good-naturedly.

"Oh, you have noooo idea." Anakin teased in return as they both approached the number two arena in order to prepare for their bout.

Padmé noticed the pair moving onto the mat, but was keeping an eye on Obi-Wan's return as well. When he did finally make it back to his seat, he was much quieter and to Padmé's dismay, was not sitting as closely as he had before. In fact, he was at least three seats away.

She turned her attention back to the competition and watched as Anakin bowed to Liet'tya who then bowed in return. Their lightsabers touched for an instant, and then the young woman leapt almost straight up into the air, coming down on Anakin's left side.

Anakin rolled in defense, blocking a series of blows that rained down upon him before he even had the chance to rise to his feet. It was obvious that the girl was determined to win, and it appeared she was giving it everything she had.

Ten minutes into the match, Anakin had performed very little offensive maneuvers, staying mostly in a defensive posture, reflecting the other padawan's blows, one after another. Liet'tya seemed to be everywhere at once, but Anakin remained alert. One strike to any body part would end the match as well as cause a minor burn injury, even though the lightsabers had been adjusted to their lowest power settings for the competition. Other than that, the only other option for victory was to disarm your opponent.

Padmé looked back over at Obi-Wan, the concern for Anakin showing on her face. She smiled as Obi-Wan scooted over closer to her, although obviously quite reluctantly, in order to explain Anakin's strategy.

"If you'll notice, " he began, "he is not in any danger. Liet'tya is young and has much to learn. It may appear that she has the upper hand, but she's really just…" He paused, searching for the appropriate term.

"Showing off." Padmé finished for him.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That too. She's just impatient, and that's one thing that Anakin and I have trained very hard on. Hopefully, our hard work will pay off today."

Turning once more to watch the match, Padmé noted that Liet'tya's movements did appear to be slowing down.

"You see?" Obi-Wan replied a few seconds before the younger padawan faltered, allowing Anakin to take advantage of her mistake and land the winning blow.

Liet'tya looked disappointed, but then smiled, bowed to Anakin and began to rub the slight burn on her neck where Anakin's 'saber had struck. The two of them left the mat together, Anakin's arm about her shoulder.

"Very well done." Mace Windu turned around and congratulated Obi-Wan.

"Yes." Yoda agreed. "Proud you should be."

"Thank you Masters." Obi-Wan replied, but he knew the battle wasn't won yet. The toughest match was yet to come.

He had to admit it though. He was pround of his apprentice. It appeared that the young man was finally growing up.

Obi-Wan's smile of approval disappeared however, as he sought out Anakin in the crowd and discovered him in the embrace of a girl with short, dark, curly hair. He quickly grabbed his electrobinoculars from his utility belt to take a closer look. Dark, curly hair, blue eyes, and an Aratech uniform.

"Ashlyn." He mumbled in irritation.

"Pardon me?" Padmé asked, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing." Seeing Anakin in the embrace of another woman was something Padmé did not need to see.

"Excuse me." Obi-Wan once more rose abruptly, moved through the crowd in the stands and descended to the arena floor.

Padmé sighed, leaned over and propped her chin into her open palm.

This evening wasn't going entirely as she had hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A double chime soundedthroughout the arena as Padmé looked down to watch Obi-Wan who was quickly approaching Anakin. The young woman whom Padmé had recognized from KRASH – the speederbike bar Anakin had taken her to, had gone back into the stands before Obi-Wan had reached them.

From the look on Anakin's face and the occasional elaborate hand movements Obi-Wan was making, she could tell he wasn't very happy, and then she realized with a start that she didn't have to guess about his emotions. She could feel them.

He was frustrated.

The feeling tingled along her senses and although she was frustrated herself to a certain degree, she had no doubt the emotion was not hers.

And suddenly, he turned and glanced up into the stands, located her and then focused directly on her, their eyes locking across the distance until Anakin touched his arm, breaking the spell.

But the Jedi Master merely brushed his apprentice away with his hand and turned back to look into the crowd. The moment had passed however, as Padmé was now having a conversation with Mace Windu.

For an instant, he could have sworn he felt a connection to her, similar to the training bond that he shared with his apprentice. If he didn't know any better, he would think it was the beginning of a bond of a much different type.

But that was impossible. Padmé was already bonded with Anakin – not with him.

Raising his mental shields once more, Obi-Wan returned to his seat. Anakin's final match was next, and it was his duty to be the senator's escort, no matter how confused the Force seemed to be on exactly which Jedi she was actually bonded to.

Padmé sighed in relief as Obi-Wan returned to the stands. She wasn't sure if he was going to come back or not. She didn't quite understand about this whole bonding process, but something was definitely happening between them. She was beginning to feel connected to Obi-Wan somehow. Right now, for instance, although he was looking away from her, she knew everything he was feeling.

Buried deep beneath that apparent calm and serene composure, his worry and concern were asevident to her as if they were her own.

Heavily shielded, Obi-Wan was unaware of Padmé's mental probing. Confident that his shields would protect him from any accidental invasion by either her desires or Anakin's, he turned to cast a smile her direction and then motioned to the floor below them.

"The championship match is about to begin."

Padmé returned his smile and brought her attention to the center of the arena where Anakin was bowing to a rather large, fierce-looking padawan. A Sulustan male that was at least twice the size of Anakin by height and width. The being's arms were nearly as long as Anakin's body.

"Who is that?" Padmé whispered to Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Sartel. He nearly defeated Anakin last year. This is going to be tough."

Anakin's opponent held his lightsaber down low enough so that Anakin would be able to reach it to begin the match. As soon as their 'sabers touched, the two Jedi began moving around the perimeter of the mat rather slowly, apparently sizing up one another.

Anakin was the first to go on the offensive, bending his knees and vaulting up into the air. Padmé gasped as he jumped, as he barely made it over Sartel's head, but he landed on his feet, bringing his lightsaber across in a sweeping motion. However, the swing was easily blocked by his opponent as Sartel brought his lightsaber behind his back in a maneuver that Obi-Wan recognized as one of Anakin's favorites.

The two Jedi were apparently evenly matched.

Sartel then twisted around to loom over the smaller Jedi, grinning ferally in such a way as to warn Anakin that the real battle was about to begin. The Sulustan's swings were powerful and swept across in wide arcs. Anakin successfully blocked most of them, but some, he chose to simply move out of the way.

Obi-Wan glanced to Padmé and chuckled quietly as he saw that she was biting her fingernail.

The entire crowd was silent as they watched the competition. Padmé however, gasped loudly again as a full-strength blow met Anakin's saber, knocking him off of his feet and sprawling onto his back. She quickly reached for Obi-Wan's hand, as it appeared to her that the match was about to be over.

Anakin waited patiently from his position on the floor as Sartel approached him. When the huge being raised his 'saber to strike the winning blow, Anakin turned off his lightsaber to the astonishment of many in the crowd and threw it in the direction of his opponent's head.

The hilt forcefully struck the Sulustan's narrow skull, causing him to stagger.

Anakin immediately called his lightsaber back to his hand, approached the taller apprentice, reached up and shoved lightly on his chest. Sartel toppled over backward with a thud and lay on the floor unconscious.

Anakin then simply walked over and took away the Sulustan's lightsaber.

Padmé wasn't sure what that meant until the arena erupted in applause. She turned to Obi-Wan with slight confusion written on her face.

"He won?"

Obi-Wan grinned and nodded his head. With some pride lacing his words, he answered, "That he did" right before he found his arms filled with Padmé.

"He won!" She yelled out, causing many of the surrounding observers to turn and glance their direction. But she didn't care who was watching and neither did Obi-Wan. What had initially been a natural joyous reaction was quickly escalating into something completely different, empowered by the Force.

Obi-Wan became acutely aware of every inch of his body that was in contact with Padmé's, from the slim thighs against his own, the narrow hips pressing against the rapidly growing bulge in his groin, the soft, firm breasts pressing firmly against his chest, the arms twined about his neck, and the soft, smooth skin of her bare back underneath his hands as he held her suspended. Her cheek was resting against the coarse texture of his beard, and he could feel the movement of her breath against his ear.

He released his grip and allowed her body to slowly slide down the length of his own. All of his senses were heightened, his arousal threatening, until her feet were once more touching the floor. The rapid cadence of his breathing matched her own as he peered down into her beautifully flushed face and viewed a pair of sensuously parted lips.

He had no idea why or how this was happening, but knew it was completely out of his control.

Just a few more centimeters and he could claim his prize – feel the lush moisture of her mouth against his own, test the contours of her tongue against his, and make her moan like she had done so many times in his dreams, just from his kisses alone.

There could be no sweeter sound.

Definitely much sweeter than what he was hearing now.

"Master!"

Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away.

He was almost there. He could nearly taste the essence of her,see the desire smoldering in her eyes.

"Master! We did it!"

A hand came down firmly on his shoulder from behind.

No! Obi-Wan's inner self screamed as he mustered the power to remove his hands from the satin smoothness of Padmé's skin and slowly turn to face his apprentice.

"We did it!" Anakin repeated excitedly, apparently oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

It took a moment for Obi-Wan to recover his power of speech, but he soon hugged Anakin, murmuring "congratulations" to the young man just before he felt an overwhelming wave of nausea, released his apprentice and abruptly fled the grand arena.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What's wrong with Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin turned to Padmé after seeing his mentor disappear through the arena entry, followed by other Jedi filing out of the stands. He received several pats on the back and congratulations as they passed by.

Padmé didn't answer him, but sank back onto the bench and slumped in disappointment.

How much more of this could she take?

Yoda turned around in his seat and looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "Begun it has."

"Yes." Padmé agreed. She knew exactly what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked from his stance above them. "What's begun?"

"How much feel you?" Yoda asked Padmé, ignoring Anakin's interruption.

Padmé glanced down, searching inward for the source of emotion that linked her with Obi-Wan. "I know that he's ill. And he's confused."

Yoda nodded his head, looking concerned and thoughtful.

Padmé brought a hand up over her mouth, fighting back a sob as a tear slipped down her face. "Master Yoda. I can't do this any more. This is affecting him much worse than me."

"Affecting him only because he denies what is there." Yoda accented his words with the pointing of a clawed finger.

"I thought he was a Master of the Force! How can he not understand what is happening?" Padmé exclaimed with a frustrated gesture of her outstretched hands.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Anakin stated a little louder.

Mace Windu finally looked up at the apprentice and frowned at his impatience. "A bond has begun to form between the senator and your Master, padawan."

Dropping onto the bench beside Padmé, Anakin's face displayed his lack of understanding. "But they haven't gone through the Shidoki yet."

"Only traditional formality, the Shidoki is." Yoda pointed out to him. "Unncessary to form a bond."

"Oh." Anakin replied simply. He must have skipped that chapter.

As realization occurred to him what Yoda's words meant, his eyes immediately swept through the exiting crowd in search of one particular young woman.

And suddenly, everything made much more sense.

Padmé stood up and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "I'm putting a stop to this right now."

She began to move away from the two seated council members, but was stopped as a large hand reached out and grasped hers. She looked down to see the dark-skinned hand of Mace Windu holding onto her and then looked into his face. His eyes were sympathetic and almost pleading.

"Please have a seat, senator. Let me explain something to you."

Padmé sighed in resignation and sat back down as Windu began.

"When Kenobi's first bondmatch died in the field, it hurt him. Badly. He recovered in time, but when Master Qui-Gon was killed, it re-opened old wounds."

Padmé nodded in awareness. She remembered the depth of the young man's grief on Naboo.

"Obi-Wan vowed never to get close enough to anyone to allow himself to feel that level of pain again. He devoted himself fully to the Jedi and in training his apprentice. He assumed that he would be alone the rest of his life. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to protect himself and his heart."

"All the more reason that I need to tell him what's going on." Padmé argued, only wishing for Obi-Wan's pain to stop.

"No." Mace countered firmly. "Master Yoda is correct. You must wait until the right moment or he will never accept this. Trust in the Force, Padmé."

The young woman looked up and met the Jedi Master's gaze once more, surprised to hear the elder council member use her first name and then reluctantly began shaking her head.

"All right." She announced somberly, although her heart was screaming out against her decision.

Anakin, on the other hand, had other plans. He didn't need to reach along their training bond to know where his Master had gone, and after taking Padmé home, he was going to go have a little talk with the stubborn man.

* * *

The third level training salle reserved for Masters was empty and dark, except for the swirling blue glow at the far end of the room. Anakin watched the movement of the lightsaber and quickly recognized the fifteenth kata and that recognition disturbed him. The fifteenth kata was designed to purge a Jedi of overwhelming emotions. It was also designed to be followed by a lengthy meditation. He knew that if he was going to have chance to talk to his Master this evening, it was going to have to be now.

He approached the Jedi Master slowly, noting that his mentor did not yet seem to be aware of him.

Stepping stealthily up to the Jedi, Anakin met a downsweep of his Master's lightsaber with his own. The shock of his gesture showed in Obi-Wan's face. He had been so focused on his exercise, he had not been aware of his apprentice's presence in the room.

Their lightsabers crackled as they pressed against each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anakin dared to ask.

"Nothing of your concern, padawan." Obi-Wan shot back as he swung his saber down and around, dislodging it from Anakin's and then turned to walk away.

"Forgive me, Master, but this _is_ my concern."

"No it's not." Obi-Wan spun around to face him. "Your only concern, padawan, is to get through this next week and follow through on your Shidoki ceremony. You've made a commitment, and I expect you stick with it." He made two steps toward the younger man.

Anakin observed his Master closely. Sith! He would glad when this was over. Not only was this bond stuff messing with Obi-Wan physically,but his whole Force sense seemed off. He was not himself. No longer the serene and compsed Jedi he always appeared to be, the frustration and worry was literally etched into his face.

He should just blurt it out. Get it over with. Tell him exactly what was really going on.

Obi-Wan stared at him through their silence before he finally spoke once more. "What is you want, Anakin?"

Just say it.

But as the words began to form in his mind, the Force apparently wouldn't allow them to cross his tongue. He gritted his teeth and ground out instead. "I was worried about you, so I came to check on you."

"Worried about me?" Obi-Wan chuckled as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. "You should be worried about yourself and Padmé. Your actions tonight could have damaged your relationship."

Anakin powered off his lightsaber and stared at Obi-Wan in the dark. "Are you talking about Ashlyn?"

Obi-Wan glared across at his apprentice. "Possibly. What is between you two exactly?"

"We're just good friends, Master."

"Uh huh." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. "Sometimes, padawan, I wonder if you care about Padmé at all."

"I care about her!" Anakin retaliated quickly.

"Do you?" His master asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Master."

"Then I suggest that you begin to act like it." Obi-Wan pulled back on his tunics, bent over to grab his robe and headed toward the exit.

"I'll be in my quarters meditating, if you need me."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied dutifully as he watched Obi-Wan leave the room.

So much for his plan. He should have known better than to go against Master Yoda and the will of the Force. Now, like Padmé, all he could do was wait.

"Damn." The young man muttered as he slowly walked toward the exit himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Who's out there now?" Padmé nervously asked Dormé who was standing in for her sister Sola who was unable to attend the final ceremony.

Dormé peered through the slightly open door and viewed the crowd of beings mingling about the main floor Jedi conference room.

"All the Jedi Council, Chancellor Palpatine, a few senators, Anakin and Master Obi-Wan, of course." She replied. The door opposite her then opened once more to allow several more guests to enter. "Your parents just arrived."

"Oh no." She heard Padmé moan from behind.

"What's the matter? Didn't you want your parents to come?"

But the young senator didn't have the chance to answer as Dormé saw the flutter of her white gown disappear through the 'fresher doorway, and she heard the resulting sounds once more coming from within.

Dormé walked into the small room and moistened a towel in the sink, knelt down beside Padmé and offered it to her. "Are you all right?"

"No." Her voice echoed into the toilet that she was bent over. "I can't do this."

"You have to." Dormé argued. "Master Yoda said…"

"I know what Master Yoda said!" Padmé's voice crackled with anger as she ripped the wet towel from her bodyguard's grip and wiped her mouth with it. "Master Yoda also said that he had a plan! Would you mind telling what it is? Because I sure as hell don't know! I mean, what does he want me to do? Go through with this stupid ceremony? Walk out there and pretend that everything is perfect? That I am in love with Anakin?"

The young woman abruptly threw the towel back into the sink. "I won't do it. I'm telling you, Dormé. I won't do it!"

The small crowd had finally settled into the multi-tiered seats facing the row behind the half-oval stage reserved for the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor. Master Yoda stood in its center and motioned for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come forward, and then the entire crowd turned to look toward the set of double doors located at the back of the room, expecting Dormé and Padmé to appear at any minute.

Any minute now.

Anakin wiped the sweat from his upper lip with the sleeve of his new black tunics – part of his reward for winning the senior padawan lightsaber competition. He didn't mind the darker shade, but the material was somewhat heavier than his old brown nerf-hide uniform, and frankly, he was burning up. When this was all over, he was going to take his new speederbike for a spin so that he could cool off.

He wondered if anyone would notice if he used the Force to adjust the climate controls in the room. He raised his hand to do that very thing when he caught his Master glaring sideways at him and then quickly dropped his hand.

Any minute now, Obi-Wan thought. Padmé would come through those doors and it would all be over.

Soon, there would be no more headaches or stomach pains. And no more dates with Padmé.

Obi-Wan glanced quickly about as he reached into his tunics and withdrew a small tablet. He disguised the swallowing of the pill with a cough, thankful that soon, he wouldn't need these antacids any more. His hand then went back to check his pocket.

Good. Both medallions were there. This entire Shidoki courtship had been one disaster after another. Forgetting the medallions would have only added to it.

His eyes stole from the doorway toward his apprentice.

At least the boy was finally showing some sign of nervousness. He appeared to be sweating.

But what was he doing with his hand?

The door everyone was watchingslid open slightly and his breath hitched in his throat, but it was Dormé's head only that poked through, and then her finger, and it was motioning for someone to approach.

Pointing a finger to his own chest, accompanying the gesture with a questioning look, Obi-Wan realized it was him she was motioning to and he excused himself from the stage.

"What is it?" He whispered to the young woman once he reached the doors.

"It's Padmé. She refuses to come out. Maybe you should talk to her."

Obi-Wan considered Dormé's request. What would he say to her? He was sure she was just nervous. He was nervous himself.

"Very well." He finally stated, turned around to bow to a curiously grinning Yoda, and entered into the modest size dressing room.

He discovered Padmé sitting on the 'fresher room floor, appearing pale and completely miserable.

He knelt down in front of her, and noticed with a sinking feeling that she didn't greet him with her typical beautiful smile and bright-eyed expression.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, but from the look on her face, it appeared that she would burst into tears at any moment. Obi-Wan's heart went out to her, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"It's normal for people to be nervous in these types of situations." He explained lamely.

"I'm not nervous." She responded flatly.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as he reached down and took her hand in his. It was warm, not cold or clammy like he had expected.

A few tears began to fall from her dark eyes. "I'm not in love with him, you know."

Her words pained him. He hated that she seemed so unhappy, but he knew that everything was going to be all right. Eventually. How could he explain this where she would understand?

"You might not now, but in time you will. The Force doesn't make mistakes, Padmé. It was very clear."

Where he thought his words would comfort her, Obi-Wan was surprised to see a flicker of anger cross her features as she abruptly pulled her hand from his and stood up.

"You can go back inside now, Master Kenobi. I'll be out in a minute."

Befuddled, the Jedi Master stood and retreated from the small room, crossing over to the exit, where he paused at the doorway before finally walking through it andsliding it shutbehind him.

Dormé had been watching from the other side of the room, and just as Obi-Wan had stopped at the door, she had noticed a strange white glow near his hip, emanating from beneath his tunics.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The slightly apprehensive audience silenced as the chamber's double doors slid open and Dormé entered the room, followed closely by Padmé, who stopped halfway down the steps leading to the stage below, her eyes fixed upon the Jedi Master she had been forced to put her trust in.

Yoda nodded a couple of times in order to offer her some courage, and Padmé negligibly shook her head in response.

How in the galaxy was she going to get through this?

According to custom, Anakin approached her and bowed, rose and offered her his hand. She hesitated, bringing her attention quickly to his face. His wink and small smile eased her worries somewhat, but she noticed when she raised her hand to place it in his, for the first time today, it was shaking.

Anakin leaned forward and down, placing a kiss to her left cheek and then to her right. "It's going to be all right, Padmé." He whispered before he withdrew.

Padmé attempted a smile, but it faded quickly. Her eyes once more sought out the ancient Jedi Master.

Padmé's bondmatch escorted her down onto the stage, which was covered with a detailed carpet designed after the symbol of the Shidoki. She and Anakin stood on the lightsaber hilt pattern toward the front, while Obi-Wan stood to the right over one of the wings and Dormé on the left on the other wing pattern. Yoda approached them slowly to stand on the area designed after the crystal.

"A mystery, sometimes the Force is." He began. "Guides a Jedi in all things of life and love. Gathered here today because the Force bonded two people together, you are. This bond, after today, broken it cannot be. Once revealed, witnessed, and accepted, these two life forces, tied together forever will be. Understand you this?" Master Yoda looked up at Anakin.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

The ancient Jedi then looked to Padmé, waited a moment and was pleased to hear her hushed reply.

"Yes."

"If a true bond has been made," Yoda continued. "The Shidoki crystal, reveal to all it will."

Yoda then turned to his left, facing Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi? The Shidoki medallions you have?"

Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and withdrew two shining medallions, each embedded with half of a crystal. When held together, the two medallions formed the symbol of the Shidoki, revealing to all that these two separated brought together become one through the Force.

He handed the medallions hanging from their long silver chains to Yoda and stepped back to his former position.

Yoda held one medallion up for Padmé to take and the other he held up for Anakin.

"What the Force brings together, separate, no power can." He then nodded to Anakin who held out his medallion.

Padmé held hers out as well and as one, they joined the two pieces together.

And nothing happened.

The crowd began murmuring and the young couple tried it again, but to no avail. The crystal in the two medallions was dormant and dark.

Obi-Wan was soon peering over his apprentice's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to the youth.

"Nothing's happening!" Anakin whispered back over his shoulder.

"Something's wrong!" Obi-Wan hissed back a little louder. "It should be glowing or something! Are you doing it right?"

"Yes, I'm doing it right, Master!" Anakin replied with a trace of irritation edging his words.

"Obviously not or it would be working, padawan."

Anakin noticed that lately whenever his Master called him by his title, it sounded just a little too critical.

He spun to face the older Jedi. "Then you do it!" He practically yelled as he thrust the medallion out in his hand.

Obi-Wan glared at the young man for a second, grabbed the medallion and then stepped toward Padmé who seemed frozen in place like a statue, her mouth slightly ajar, mirroring many of the faces in the audience who seemed stunned due to the uncharacteristic outburst of the two Jedi.

"You just take the two medallion pieces and put them together like this." Obi-Wan demonstrated, gently grasping Padmé's hand in his and joining the two crystals.

The room was immediately filled with a blinding white light that caused all of the onlookers in the room to shield their eyes. Obi-Wan pulled his half of the medallion back in shock and looked down to Master Yoda who did not appear surprised in the least. In fact, he was wearing the largest grin he had ever seen on the little green troll. Mace Windu also was smiling, and he had the suspicion his padawan was as well.

He turned around and confirmed just that, before he faced Padmé. Her face revealed nervousness and a little bit of that feeling was seeping through his shields.

Obi-Wan consciously lowered those shields and for the first time, felt all the emotions that the young woman before him was experiencing: Nervous anticipation, hope, and love.

Love.

And not love for Anakin, but for him!

Still in shock, he rotated around to once more look at his padawan.

"You knew, didn't you." His voice was low and filled with an emotion he couldn't quite yet name.

"Yes Master." Anakin smiled, reached up and squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Not yet fully realizing what was happening, Obi-Wan turned to look upon Yoda. The wise Jedi merely cocked his head, perked his ears, and waited for his question.

"How…Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan's words weren't angry. He was just baffled as to how he could have been so blind. How had he misinterpreted what the Force had so clearly revealed to him? "In the hallway, you said…"

"I said, that young woman, solved your problem, she has." Yoda replied. "And she has."

Master Yoda waited as the significance of his words and the memory of their conversation in the hallway sank in, and watched with slight amusement as a myriad of emotions displayed on Obi-Wan's face, slowly erasing the evidence of irritation and stress that had been so prevalent over the past few months.

Obi-Wan slowly turned once more to face the woman standing patiently in front of him, the worry still evident in her entire countenance.

"Padmé." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I've been a damn fool."

"Shhh." She responded as a small grin crossed her face. "No more talking."

The broad smile that appeared on Obi-Wan was short-lived as Padmé reached up and pulled his head down to claim his mouth with her own. It was a kiss as sweet and demanding as the ones he had experienced in his dreams, but in reality was so much better. He pressed against her soft lips more firmly, daring to seek out her tongue with his own and when he did, a soft moan vibrated against his mouth.

The sudden intruding sound of applause interrupted their intimate embrace and both blushed slightly as they pulled back from one another, becoming aware once more that they weren't alone, but would be soon if Obi-Wan had anything to dowith it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Master Kenobi."

The voice sounded vaguely like Master Windu's, but it seemed to be coming from far away.

Well, whomever the voice belonged to, he wished it would just go away, along with all of the people standing around staring at them.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back. The tidal wave of desire that had been forming over the past three months, was now threatening to consume him. And now that his shields were down, the Force was pulling him with such strength toward her, he found he could no longer resist it. So instead of shocking the gathered crowd and ravaging her right then, he held firmly onto her waist with both hands, anchoring himself, mesmerized by the love and lust revealed in her eyes and along their bond.

"Master Kenobi." Mace Windu once more approached the couple, becoming increasingly concerned that the Jedi seemed unresponsive to his call.

Master Yoda tapped the darker Jedi on the leg and stepped around the young people, addressing the crowd.

"Thank you for coming, we do."

Apparently interpreting the ancient Jedi's statement correctly, the visitors immediately dispersed, leaving the two council members alone with the bonded pair.

"We can't just leave them like this. This room isn't even shielded." Mace said to Yoda as he glanced at Obi-Wan and Padmé who still stood transfixed in one another's arms.

"Only once in three-hundred years has this occurred. However, prepared, we are."

Yoda moved to the right side of the room and palmed a control located on the wall. The entire back side of the room opened, revealing a different room concealed behind it, complete with a large, luxurious bed, sitting area, wet bar, and bathing facilities. The stage on which Padmé and Obi-Wan stood started moving backward into the hidden room. Once it had completed its relocation, the wall came together once more, separating the pair from the grinning council members.

Glow lights illuminated the room with a soft white light, a nearby trickling fountain adding to the serene and romantic ambience. Obi-Wan and Padmé however, were oblivious to their surroundings, other than the fact that somehow, they were alone. They didn't know how that had occurred exactly, but found that they didn't really care.

Padmé's trembling hand came up to caress Obi-Wan's bearded face, a small shaking smile appearing.

"Are you nervous?" He asked before placing a kiss to her palm.

"No." She replied softly. "You know what I'm feeling."

There were so many emotions radiating between them that Obi-Wan had difficulty discerning which ones were his and which were hers, but he soon discovered a common thread. An overpowering need to complete their bond, accompanied by an equally strong wave of love.

How could this be possible? Since when did the Force reward such stupidity?

"Stubborn, not stupid." Padmé whispered, and Obi-Wan realized with awe that she had read his thoughts.

Definitely, stubborn. And because of his stubbornness for the past three months, not only had he suffered, but she had as well. How could he possibly ever make it up to her?

"Make love to me, Obi-Wan." She answered his unspoken question. "Stop thinking so much and make love to me."

He answered her request with a featherlight kiss across her lips, but the contact caused a spark that lit a fire along their growing bond, and heat radiated right to his groin.

Padmé responded to the flames, drawing his lower lip into her mouth, releasing it gently and then bringing her lips fully onto his, seeking out his tongue and caressing it with her own.

The groan that rumbled between them came from Obi-Wan this time, and he began to wonder if it was possible to climax from a kiss alone.

The words, 'Take me to the bed before I fall down' whispered along their bond and Obi-Wan was once more pleasantly surprised to discover they had already established telepathic speech – a rare ability for even the strongest of bondmatches.

Granting her wishes, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, stood up and admired her for just a moment.

Eyes filled with desire, face flushed, lips swollen slightly from his kisses, Obi-Wan was stunned that this beautiful creature lying before him was his.

No words spoken, Padmé lifted a hand, which he grasped and she gently pulled him down to the bed and into her arms.

There were at least a hundred buttons down the back of the white gown she wore, and Obi-Wan initially patiently began unfastening them. However, his patience soon ran thin and with a little assistance from the Force, they began popping off one by one.

Tugging anxiously at the material to expose her flesh, Obi-Wan dove down to nibble at her bare shoulder. Her soft plea slowed his movements. "Shh. We have all night."

He pulled her tightly into his embrace, inhaling the fragrance of her hair, the sweet smell only adding fuel to the fire burning in his belly.

"Force Padmé!" He growled in her ear. "I need you."

"I know." She answered back in a moan as his hands ran up and down the length of her back.

Determined to slow things down a bit, Padmé gently pushed on Obi-Wan's shoulders until he lay back on the bed, and then began the process of undressing him. Robe and outer tunic fell back onto the bed as well as the sash and stola he wore. Obi-Wan sat up to pull the inner tunic over his head and gasped as he felt Padmé's lips immediately upon his chest, alternating between kisses and soft bites. Another groan escaped him as she drew a dark nipple into her warm mouth.

Focusing his concentration as much as he could, his fingers released her hair from its jeweled adornment, allowing the long dark curls to flow freely through his fingertips. She leaned her head back to expose her neck, making the invitation clear. Obi-Wan accepted it readily, first running his cheek up along the line of her throat before following that line with kisses, moving up to her mouth, devouring her lips greedily, while his hands stripped the gown down to her waist.

Pulling back slightly, Obi-Wan gazed down to view the beauty that he had exposed, bringing both of his hands up to feel the velvety smooth contours, before pressing his chest to hers and urging her backward onto the bed.

Arching her back up off the bed, Padmé assisted Obi-Wan with the removal of the rest of her gown. He then removed his own boots and pants, tossing all their clothing toward the foot of the bed, before moving quickly back into her arms.

Her skin was soft no matter where he touched her, and he touched her - everywhere. Finding all the erogenous zones she wasn't even aware she had, with first his hands and then his mouth, causing her back to arch off of the bed involuntarily this time and cry his name out in passion.

However, it was soon Padmé's name echoing throughout the room as her mouth expertly moved upon him, bringing him pleasure that his most vivid fantasies about her had never even come close to.

Although Padmé had wanted them to take their time, the Force had other plans and was demanding their union. Obi-Wan heard its call and complied, bringing Padmé up to a sitting position astride him.

Eyes wide open and locked onto one another, they reached their climaxes together, crying out each other's names and announcing their love both verbally and mentally along their now fully formed bond.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"There's a fountain in here." Padmé noted upon awakening, curling up closely to Obi-Wan unerneath the layers of velvet and silk comforters upon the large bed. "And mirrors on the ceiling."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he traced lazy circular patterns on the arm that lay across his bare chest. "I have heard rumors about this room." He replied. "I wasn't sure it actually existed."

"Where are we?"

"Seeing that the Shidoki ceremonial stage is partially in the room, my guess would be, behind the theater where the actual ceremony occurred."

Padmé adjusted her head more comfortably on his shoulder and placed a kiss to his chest. Obi-Wan's other hand came up to grasp her hand as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Funny. I don't remember anything after the medallions began glowing."

"Glowing?" Obi-Wan replied with a laugh. "That was more like a supernova."

Obi-Wan then reached out his hand and called forth the medallions. Padmé instinctively held her half and together, they joined the two crystals. The light was significantly less bright than before, but enough to be uncomfortable to look upon.

Obi-Wan chuckled at a sudden memory. "Qui-Gon told me once that he had used his and Tahl's medallion as a night-light, but I don't think that's such a good idea for us."

"Unless Coruscant suffers a sudden power failure." Padmé responded as she placed the separated medallion on the nightstand. "I'll have to inform the Chancellor we've discovered an alternative light source."

Padmé smiled, leaning up on her elbow to look into Obi-Wan's eyes. She sighed in response to the soft caress that brushed across her cheek. Their bond was still new and it seemed that she was overly sensitive to Obi-Wan's slightest touch. She wondered if it would always be this way.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan whispered, answering her unspoken thought and pulled her gently toward him to place a tender and loving kiss to her lips.

Padmé pulled back abruptly as a chirping sound came from somewhere near the foot of the bed.

"It's my comlink." Obi-Wan grimaced.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be interrupted for three days." She teased in mock irritation.

"It must be important." Obi-Wan reached out and called the comlink to his hand. "Kenobi here."

"Sorry to disturb you, I am."

Master Yoda, Padmé thought with a raised eyebrow. This can't be good.

"It's okay, Master Yoda. What is it?" Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave Padmé a quick, reassuring kiss, adjusting them both to a sitting position on the bed.

"Spoken to me, the Force has. A vision, concerning your padawan."

Obi-Wan shot Padmé a concerned glance. "He's all right isn't he?" A quick check along their training bond revealed nothing out of the ordinary, but Obi-Wan had been a little distracted over the last few hours. Maybe he had missed something.

"Yes, yes. Fine he is." Yoda pointed out before a long pause. "Needs your blessing to proceed with a bondmatch, he does."

"A bondmatch! Already?" Obi-Wan's voice revealed his surprise.

"Very clear on this, the Force is. After your three-day consummation, assume your responsibility as Shidoki Master, you shall."

"May I ask who the match is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ashlyn, I believe her name. Cute little thing she is." Yoda replied.

Images of dates to speederbike bars with eardrum-popping music, bike tech shows, and endless discussions on engine parts flashed through Obi-Wan's mind as he and Padmé both collapsed backward onto the bed with loud groans.

-Fin-

* * *

AN: Alas, that is the end. : ( Sad face, because I really had a good time writing this one and I hate to see it end! Hope it showed through in my work, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! 

I actually did not make up the word Shidoki. I borrowed it from the word Shiddoch – a very old Jewish custom in matchmaking, which is where this entire story idea came from.

Thanks for the reviews! It was a blast!

Stay tuned…I think another story is already brewing


End file.
